The Hooded Hunter
by TheSonOfApollo2015
Summary: David Hunt is a son of Apollo. He grows up with a good, loving family, but it's all ripped from him and he's forced into the life of a demigod. Follow him, as he goes from a boy, to a hunter under a hood. Rated M for language/sexual hints/lemons. OCxHuntxArtemis
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some corrective criticism. I've had the idea of this story in my head for about a week, but I just decided to write. I'd like for your impute on the plot and whether I'm being overly descriptive or under descriptive. **

** This is my OC and I didn't steel it from anyone. If someone else has used a character with this name, I'm sorry but I've never read your story. Now on with the story!**

Hi, my name is David Hunt. Your probably wondering what this is about. Well don't be so impatient and I'll tell you. This is the story of my life, and how it went from a normal week in mid July, to an exciting journey halfway across the country. I live in Augusta, Georgia with my mom, step dad, two half brothers, and half sister. My whole life, I thought I was my step dad's son. I never once even thought about me actually being the son of the God of the Sun.

I'm not entirely sure how, but somehow my real dad changed my appearance so that I look just like my step dad and step brothers. From the time I was born to the time right before I found out I was a demigod, I had brown hair, green eyes, an athletic build, and according to one of my ex-girlfriends, facial and bodily features to die for. I've always had a strong jaw, broad shoulders, and long, strong legs. I grew up playing mortal sports, namely baseball and football.

One day, about a week after I turned 13, I was about to go catch a movie with my girlfriend, Zoë, who happened to live right next door, when someone broke down the door to my house. Now I'm the youngest of four and my brothers have always picked on me, so I'm pretty tough. But I never would have expected just what came through that door.

A man, easily fifteen feet tall, was standing by the door, with a gigantic tree in his hand. Through the door came 2 pretty women with odd looking legs and fangs. Just from the looks of them, I knew they weren't here for coffee and tea. The first woman came at me with a spear, but I dodge just in time. She stabbed again and I redirected the thrust with my hand. We kept up this dance for a couple of minutes before I came up with a plan. I grabbed a nearby chair and hit her over the head with it. She fell to the ground and I grabbed her spear and stabbed her with it. Much to my surprise, she disintegrated into golden dust.

I got into a spear fight with the other monster woman and got a few scrapes and cuts. After a couple minutes though, she over thrust and I took advantage. I kicked her spear up and swept her legs out from under her. She fell and I stabbed her in the heart. She repeated the act of her sister by bursting into golden dust. I dropped the spear in exhaustion, but I didn't expect a (what looked like) steal bow to take its place in my hand. The bow was beautiful, with golden markings, depicting what looked to be different battles, and two words, written in ancient Greek. _Skia Koraki__._

After a quick look-over of the bow, I got over my shock and went to work killing the monsters. The first one that I saw was a hellhound the size of Michael Jordan, but as thick as a sumo wrestler. I took aim with my bow and fired. The monster burst into golden dust from a shot to the throat.

Next I saw a Cyclops, about ten feet tall, and he suffered the same fate, though this time it was from an arrow to the eye. I ran through the house, trying to find my family. I ran into my mom and dad's bedroom… to find them dead, on the ground, being eaten by the monsters.

I went into a fit of rage. I started shooting at everything that moved. First a dracanae, then a hellhound, and a Cyclops, and so on. By the time I calmed down, all that was left of the room was golden dust. After a moment, I realized what had just happened. I fell to my knees, bawling my eyes out. My whole, loving family was… dead. Just dead.

With tears still streaming down my face, I ran outside and to my neighbor's house. I needed to check on the love of my life. What I saw only saddened me more. In front of me was my girlfriends house… on fire. The second floor was nothing more than ashes and the bottom floor had fire covering every inch of it. I saw a few monsters coming my way, so I got my new bow out, notched a lightweight, steal and gold arrow, and shot the first thing I saw. I continued to do this until all of the monsters were dead and there was nothing left of the house but ashes and the leftover, charred wood.

I knew that Zoë was dead. No matter how much I wanted it to not be true, it was. By that time, I had no tears left to shed. I went back into my house, went to my room, grabbed a duffle bag, stuffed it full of necessary items, such as clothes, food, and money, and walked out. As soon as I stepped outside, a bright, golden flash so bright I had to look away, appeared.

When I looked back, a blonde man, with blue eyes, and a semi-muscular build, was standing there. He looked to be in his mid 20's or so, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had women just dying to be with him every night(how ironic). He looked at me with eyes full of sadness, yet pride and love.

Then, he spoke. "Hello, David. I am your father, Apollo, Greek god of the sun, truth, prophecies, and… awesomeness." I just gaped at him, my mouth so far down, birds could fly in. He continued, though this time, less seriously. "As hilarious as you look, you might wanna close your mouth."

I just looked at him, though this time, I was sizing him up, confusion clearly etched on my face. I replied with something more or less respectful, "you don't strike me as the crazy type, but my father was just killed.

The look on his face changed from amused, to somewhat downcast. "No, that was your step father. When you were born, I used the Mist to change your appearance. It took a lot of mist, but I did. When I was with your mother, she failed to tell me she was married. I didn't know until soon before your birth. I didn't like the fact that your mother cheated on her husband, I loved her more than any woman I have ever been with. I didn't want to ruin her great life just because you are my son, so I changed your looks so that you'd look like your father." When he told me that, I was in a state of complete and utter shock. All my life, I thought that my family was my full, biological family, but I was wrong.

"Son, the Greek gods are real, and I truly am the god of the sun, and you are a demigod. There is a camp for demigods like you in Long Island, New York. Go there, you will be safe, and I will make sure to keep an eye one you. You have a long journey ahead of you, and I'd like to catch up on your missed birthdays.

He summoned a bag that, from what I could tell, was full. He pulled out a box, about 8" long, and 6" wide. He gave it to me and I opened it. Inside, was a case for a pair of Oakley sunglasses. I opened it, and inside were a of black Oakley Half-jacket sunglasses with blacked out lenses. "Put them on. The lenses will adjust to the lighting on your side, but other people looking at you will just see pitch black lenses. They have a heads-up-display in them and cannot be broken."

I put them on, and sure enough, there was a HUD, that showed distances, temperature, and a screen in the top right corner that showed my father's "track record", and how I am related to him when I looked at him. He pulled something else out of the bag, about the size of a shoe box. He handed it to me, and inside was a black, nokia lumia 1020, a pair of black powerbeats, and some studio beats. "the phone is made of Olympian steal, the second most rare metal in the mythical world. It won't send off signals to monsters and it has every song you could ever want on it."

I thanked him and he pulled something else out. It was about a foot long and 8 inches wide. I opened it and saw a beautiful pair of Olympian steal hunting knives. They were both about 8 inches long and had sheathes that I strapped onto my legs.

Next, he pulled out a green, tight fit hoodie. I put it on and I felt like I was in the perfect temperature weather. I put the hood up and my father gave me a mirror. The hood cast a shadow over my face so that no one would know what I look like. I took off the hood, still looking at the mirror, and was surprised to see who was looking back at me.

I had short, spiky, blonde hair, dark, sky blue eyes, and the same features I've had all of my life. I looked at my father seeing him smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He pulled something else out of the bag. It was a pair of dark green, skinny, leather pants. "those pants will help with mobility and your joints and muscles will never get tired with those on."

He flashed them onto me and pulled out the next item. It was a long box, about 4 feet long, and about 2 feet wide. Inside I found two Olympian steal swords with golden carvings in them. They looked similar to my bow in almost every way. I swung them experimentally and they felt perfect in every way. I decided to try something and flipped them around to a reverse grip. My father looked at me questioningly, but I just ignored him. I took a few swings, and sure enough, it worked perfectly. I decided that I would create my own fighting style with my swords.

"Father, could you please transform these into black, click pens?" my father nodded and the next thing I know, I'm holding two click pens. Then he pulled out a leather wallet. I opened it to find a credit card. He then handed me a bag. I opened it and saw that it was full of Drachmas. "the credit card has more money than you'll ever need and the bag has unlimited drachmas.

"Son, the last gift is the bow I have given you. It was the bow used by my first champion. His archery skills rivaled my own, though he was not in the history books because he worked in the shadows, silently changing history. I want you to have it, because you are to be my most powerful son. All demigods' power level is affected by how much their godly parent loved their mortal parent. I love your mother the most, so you will be the most powerful."

I was kinda shocked by this, though I doubt anyone else could take down so many monsters with no training. The next thing I knew, I was wrapping my dad in a bone crushing hug. "Wow kid, where'd you get so strong?" my father asked and I blushed heavily. "What, you haven't seen me working out?" my father chuckled at this.

"David, I want you to know that I love you very much, and I'm extremely proud of you, but I must go, and you need to get moving yourself." He then handed me a map with marks on certain places. "These are safe houses that will change to whatever you want. Just try not to leave the smell of sex in there when your done with them," my father joked, which made me laugh, thinking about me getting it on with someone in every one of these houses (there were at least 15 of them!).

"Thank you father, I love your too. By the way, don't you think I'm a little young to be a man whore?" I said chuckling slightly. "Yes, I do and I don't want to find out that you think differently!" my father commanded. By this time, I was laughing my ass off. "Well father, I shall see you soon. I will do my best to stay safe." My father hugged me one last time and flashed out.

I started walking away from my house, heading north, through the woods. I tried to comprehend all of the day's events. After a while, I just stopped thinking about it, hoping I don't blow a gasket. New life, here I come.

**Thank you guys very much for reading, if you'd be so kind as to favorite, fallow, and comment, that'd be great. I plan to update often, but next week I won't be able to post. Once school starts up though, I will try to update at least once a week, maybe more hopefully.**

** If you'd like for there to be a pairing just let me know buy PMing me or commenting. I'll try to get back to most of you, but if I don't, I apologies. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated and if you guys want me to do another story, I will do my best.**

**From your loyal author,**

**-TheSonofApollo**


	2. Chapter 2 Hunters

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter The Hooded Hunter. I know it hasn't been long, but I just want to get a couple chapters in before next week, where I won't be able to post until about next weekend. I would really appreciate some reviews and follows, just something to let me know that people are interested. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and remember to let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

I was running through the forest in North Carolina. It was a month after I had left home. I was constantly being chased by monsters, and the only time I wasn't, was when I was in a safe house. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to another one at that time. I was about two miles out, I had a platoon of Cyclopes on my tail and there were too many for me to fight. While running, I took out _Shadow Raven, _or _Skia Koraki._ I notched an arrow, turned my upper half of my body to the left, and fired. I hit the monster in the lead right in the heart, or where it would've been.

I turned forward again and started running like hell. The Cyclopes might have been big and fat, but they could run almost as fast as me. Over the month that I was on the run, I had worked on my accuracy, sword fighting technique, and my running and climbing skills. When I left home, I had pretty big muscles for a thirteen year old, but now, I looked like I was sixteen, with all of this muscle. It might have only been a month, but I trained vigorously.

Since my father is the god of the sun, I get reenergized by it, meaning I get stronger, faster, and more aware. The sunglasses' heads up display might have helped with that last one a little bit. By now, I could hit a moving target at 100 yards, dead center. I could face off against the original Perseus and tie with him because of my sword fighting style. I could move as swiftly and agilely as Aunt Artemis' hunters and I could see an ambush or trap a mile away. Basically, I was a jack of all trades.

I had also worked on my thievery. I could pick pocket someone as well as Uncle Hermes could, and I could steel a shack in the middle of a marketplace and no one would notice! Okay, I might be exaggerating slightly, but still, I was pretty good. Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

I was about a hundred yards from the safe house, but the monsters were still on my tail. I took out my boy again, and this time, I notched three arrows. I turned, pulled back on the string, and fired. All three hit a Cyclops, killing them instantly, but I still had about six behind me. I was 50 yards away, and closing fast. I turned again, with another three arrows notched, and fired. Half of them dropped dead, following their brothers, and bursting into gold dust.

I reached the safe house, but I still had three on my tail. I decided to make a stand. I took out my twin black click pens, one in each hand, and clicked them. Two, 3 1\2 foot long, steal swords appeared in my hands, in a reverse grip. I got in my stance, left sword in front of me, the tip facing my left, right sword behind me, tip facing my right.

One of the Cyclopes charged and I met him in it. He swung his hand at me, but I dodged it and cut his forearm. He bellowed in pain, and I jumped at him. I stabbed his hand that he tried to hit me with and stabbed him in the eye with my other sword. He burst into dust.

The last one charged me in rage, and I used that rage to my advantage. He swung both hands at me, but I just held up my swords. His hands hit my swords, effectively cutting them almost off. He reared back in pain and I stabbed him in the chest.

After he disintegrated, I walked into the safe house. What I saw made me gape in awe. There were bars along the ceiling and there was a salmon latter in the middle. There was a bench press bench in the corner, a pull up bar next to the door, dumbbells and bars around the salmon ladder and a computer setup in the corner. There was a door, probably leading to the bedroom, on the right wall, another door to a set of stairs on the left wall, and a bathroom on the far wall.

I went to the bedroom and dropped off my bag of clothes. I went into the gym/main room, took my hoodie and shirt off, and started working out. I wasn't that tired from the run because I was running almost all day every day since I left. I went to the salmon latter and started using it. There were about ten landings for me to get to, and the bar was attached to a rope, which attached to the ceiling. I started going up and made it to the seventh landing before going back down.

Time skip-2 days

I was preparing to leave the house after one last workout. I threw back on my hoodie, grabbed my quiver full of arrows, threw my bow on my back, and left. It was about 8 am so not many people were out and about just yet. I headed towards the woods and started heading north.

Time skip-2 hours

I was walking through the woods. It was quiet and peaceful for a change. I heard a twig snap to my left and pulled my hood on and my bow out. I aimed a where it came from and saw a faint silver glow. _Oh shit, the hunters_, I thought bitterly.

I looked around and saw silver almost everywhere I looked in the trees. I sighed, and put my bow back on my back, then put my hands up in surrender. Teenage girls, their ages ranging from ten to seventeen, came out of the trees around me.

"Who are you, boy?" a girl, no older than 13, with auburn hair and silver eyes, questioned. Immediately, I dropped into a respectful bow. "Aunt Artemis." I said respectfully. "What did you call me, Boy?" she demanded, irritation clear in her voice.

"I called you aunt, milady. You are, after all, my aunt. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is David Hunt, son of Apollo," I stated pulling down my hood. "What are you doing here, Boy?" she demanded furiously.

"I'm on my way to Camp Half-blood, Milady." I stated respectfully.

"What are you doing in my domain?"

"I figured it would be easier to travel through the woods, seeing as I don't want to attract attention."

I was at that moment that my father decided to grace us with his presence. "Hey, Arty. I see you've met my son. How are you two getting along?" my father asked, voice full of amusement.

"Father, I don't think you are helping my situation with that nickname. I'm trying not to die, if you haven't noticed." I stated with a little frustration.

"Apollo, why is your son so far south? I thought father told everyone not to have a child with anyone from bellow Virginia?"

"Well sis, you probably won't believe this, but it's the truth. I met his mother when she was visiting New York and I fell in love with her. She lived in Georgia but I loved her too much to not see her again. We met at a restaurant down though about fourteen years ago and then nine months later; David was born, though she failed to mention that she was married until she found out that she was pregnant. I loved her too much to ruin her great life by visiting her, so I changed David's appearance to look like his step-father."

By the end of his speech, Artemis and the hunters were just gaping at him. I just sighed in exasperation and asked the question I was wandering the whole time, "So father, what are you doing here?" that seemed to bring everyone out of their shock, and my father looked at me in surprise.

"What, can't a man visit his son every now and then?"

"Well, yes but you are not a man, you are a god, and you seemed to be expecting this."

"Ok, fine, I set this up, more or less. Artemis, I want him to travel with you for a short while. It doesn't have to be long, but I want him to be taught how you teach your hunters."

"WHAT!" could be heard throughout the State. Artemis and I were equally surprised by this. "I WILL ALLOW NO SUCH THING! I will not allow a _boy_ to travel with my hunters!"

"Aunt, I mean no disrespect, but I believe the moment a boy watches his family murdered and eaten by monsters, is the moment that that boy becomes a man," I stated firmly and confidently, leaving no room for argument.

Artemis just looked at me surprised for a second before she turned back to my father. "Apollo, I shall not allow him to travel with my hunt. He will most likely just flirt with my hunters and cause trouble!" she stated with confidence and finality, though I was having none of that.

"I swear on the Styx that I shall not flirt with, or try to gain any intimate relationship with any of your hunters, and I believe I could very easily keep up with you, I have been running from monsters nearly 24/7 for a month."

She looked kinda shocked at that, and looked at me disbelievingly at that last part. "And in return, I shall show you where my father's safe houses are, though you have to be directly related to him to be able to change the inside of the houses. It will allow you all a place a stay in comfort on our journey, and you have no need to worry about me trying to take advantage of you because of my oath."

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Please sis! I will really help me and I'll owe you one big time," father begged, rather pathetically.

"Fine, he may travel with us for a time, though once we reach camp, you're on your own." She stated, somewhat hesitantly.

"Great! Dave, I want you to behave and make sure that you protect them. I don't want anything to happen to my sister or her beautiful girls!" my father commanded, amusement was clear in his voice, though I could hear the underlying protectiveness he had for my aunt.

"I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves, but I'll do my best," I told my father with confidence. My father looked at me with pride shining brightly in his eyes.

"Well it was good to see ya sis, I'll be on my way now!" and with that, he disappeared. I looked at my aunt, she had a slight look of frustration and annoyance. "Milady, I shall help you with chores and hunting, though I will tell you this now, I will NOT be your slave, I will volunteer for chores and I will be respectful to you and your hunters. I am not going to be pushed around and enslaved because of your prejudice of men."

She looked at me a little take aback. Then, that look turned to fury. "You will do as I tell you, puny demigod, or I will turn you into a jackalope!"

"That, I'm afraid, is where you are wrong. You will not turn me into anything, because you know nothing of me. I'm sure that you assume that I'm just like my father. Well here's something that I've learned, never assume, it only gets you killed." I reprimanded impatiently.

"I am a goddess, you Male! You will obey me and you will respect me!" she yelled in exasperation and frustration.

I just sighed in irritation, "I don't give two damns what you are! You're a prejudice little girl that needs to put her Olympus sized ego aside, and listen to reason!" I yelled back. She was really getting on my nerves.

By now, she was absolutely fuming! I was surprised that she hadn't changed to her divine form yet. "Fine, but if you make one wrong move-" I cut her off mid sentence, "I have already sworn that I wouldn't, _Aunt!_" I was seriously getting irritated right now. "I will not be pushed around because I am not a push over! I will respect you when you show me some respect! Do you know what it's like to watch your whole family die right in front of you? And don't say anything about the hunters, they didn't raise you!" I yelled in exasperation.

She looked seriously taken aback, yet again, by this. She just huffed, turned around, and walked away. "That's what I thought." I mumbled. I put in my PowerBeats, turned on some music, and started following her. We reached their camp I less than five minutes. I was less than impressed by it, though they had everything they needed.

I pulled out my map and took a look at where the next safe house was. "The next safe house is in D.C. We should be able to make it there within a week."

"Good. Now, Hunters, pack up, we're moving north," Artemis commanded. Oh boy, how interesting this would be.

**Hey everybody, as I said before, I just wanted to post one more chapter before this week because I won't be able to post again for a week. It might be out next weekend or Monday, not really sure. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, be sure to comment, follow, and favorite. See you guys next week.**

**Your loyal author,**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


	3. Chapter 3 I have really bad luck

**Hey guys, I know it has been about a week since my last update, but I was in Wyoming. I just got back last night and I wasn't able to post. So sorry about that, but I did think a great deal about this story. I really hope you like it and as always, corrective criticism is greatly appreciated and please be sure to review and follow. Enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any book characters.**

As the hunters were taking down the camp, I was talking to Artemis. "You know, you could just teleport me to camp and not worry about me," I was telling my aunt, she had a very irritated look on her face. "No I can't, your idiot of a father is making me train you as I would a hunter," she shot back.

"You know, you are a horrible sister. My father might be the definition of a man whore, but he loves every woman that he is with and he loves all of his children. All my father has ever done for you is protect you! You can't see it, but every time that you insult my father and tell him to leave you alone, it hurts him so much, I'm surprised he hasn't faded!" I yelled at her. She was about to respond but I cut her off, "My father has protected you throughout your life! If he didn't trick you into killing Orion, how many hunters would have been raped?! How many would have died so that that bastard could have his way!?" I was really getting tired of her insulting my father.

"Ok, maybe I haven't treated him well, but all he does is use women!" my aunt replied. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I don't know if you were listening, but he doesn't use women. He loves every woman that he is with and every child he has ever had. You have been a horrible sister, and you don't deserve to have my father as a brother."

She had a seriously hurt look on her face and her mouth was slightly agape. Without another word, as tears started to fall from her eyes, she flashed away. A couple hunters came up to me and start glaring at me.

Her lieutenant, Thalia, was the one to speak. "What did you do to her?" she sounded kinda scary, but I wasn't frightened. I stood tall, with my head up, and a look only a true leader can have.

"I told her the truth that she has been too blind to see for too long." It was clear now that I wasn't going to be taking any of their shit. The amount of confidence, yet humility that was in my voice was powerful enough for them to understand that I am not their punk.

Artemis' Pov:

As I started crying, I flashed away to my brother's palace. I knocked on the door and almost immediately, my brother opened it. "Hey sis, what's wro-" he didn't get to finish because I crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so so so so sorry brother. I've been a terrible sister and I don't deserve how much you care for me." I'm sure his eyes went comically wide, but I didn't care. I was too sad and ashamed to care.

"its ok sis, I love ya." My brother tried to console me, but I was having none of it. "NO! You shouldn't love me, you should hate me! I am the worst sister anyone could ever have and I am so sorry. You deserve better than me!" I yelled back at him. At this point we were sitting on his couch.

"Sis, I would never ask for a different sister. I love you and take care of you because you are my sister. I wouldn't replace you with anyone."

"I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. You didn't deserve any of it." I was really not feeling worthy of his forgiveness. "Is there anything I can to make it up to you?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face for a while before he answered. "Just allow me to visit you sometimes and stop getting mad at me when I try to protect you," my brother stated with confidence. I eagerly nodded my head in approval.

"I love you brother, and I don't know how I would still be a maiden goddess if it wasn't for you," I told him softly. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before hugging me tightly.

"I love you too sis. If there's anything you need, just let me know." My brother was too forgiving. "No brother, I am fine. I shall see you later." And with that, I waved goodbye and flashed out.

David's Pov:

We started running north, with me in the back. I purposely stayed back so that if they got into trouble I could get them out of it. We had run about two miles when my aunt flashed in.

As soon as she appeared, the hunters started swarming her with questions. She had a smile on her face, so I knew she did the right thing. "How did it go Aunt?" I asked her kindly. She looked me in the eye, smiled, and said, "It went well. I feel much better now." I was relieved when she said that.

That was short lived though, as I saw roughly fifty monsters coming towards us from behind the hunters. I ran towards them and jumped into a hellhound that was about to slash at one of my sisters, alexia I believe her name was.

I wrestled with the hound for a moment, before it got on top of me and slashed me across the chest. I screamed in pain, but threw it off and got out my bow. I shot it in the eye and it disintegrated. The hunters and my aunt were fighting the monsters.

I started picking off monsters, leaving no survivors in my arrows' wake. I saw a drakon and look out my swords, which I named fantasma koraki, or _Ghost Raven,_ for the right one, and Siopilos Koraki, or _Silent Raven, _for the left one. I started slicing my way through the monsters until I reached said monster. It was about to cut a hunter in half when I jumped in between them.

I got a long slash along my stomach, but it wasn't fatal for the moment. I bellowed in pain, but that didn't seem to surprise the drakon. "Alright you son of a bitch, come get me," I taunted while sheathing my left sword. The drakon charged me, but I surprised it by meeting its charge.

It was about to blow fire at me when I jumped. I jumped onto its head and stabbed it in the eye before it could even notice what was happening. It disintegrated and I fell to the ground. The hunters had finished off the rest of the monsters and were rushing towards me.

"Set up the infirmary tent, I'll call my brother!" I heard my aunt yell, before I fell into unconsciousness. Everything was black, just pure black. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. After about five minutes, I started hearing voices that I faintly recognized. They sounded very frantic and panicked.

I couldn't make out what was being said for the most part, but I think I heard my aunt say, "Is he gonna be ok?" I slowly stopped hearing the voices until I once again could not hear a thing.

**So I know that I said it would be posted this last weekend, but I couldn't update it cause I was in Wyoming. I really hope yall enjoyed, I worked really hard on this. I have big plans for this story, so I hope yall stick around. Be sure to review and follow, any corrective criticism is greatly appreciated. I will be sure to reply to any reviews or PM's that I get.**

**Your loyal author,**

**TheSonOfApollo**


	4. Chapter 4 waking up and bonding

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. There was a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the last one, where Artemis showed a little emotion towards our hero. Like I have said before, I have really big plans for this story. I plan to make it pretty long, and I am going to have you guys make some of the decisions with where I go with this story and stuff. I hope yall enjoy the chapter and be sure to follow and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Green Arrow, which this kinda hints at a little.**

My senses started to slowly come back to me. First, the feeling in my body, then my hearing. I could hear slight snoring to my right and quiet chatter to my left. Slowly, my eyes started to open. The first thing I saw was my father talking to Artemis. I groaned a little and they looked over. Then, I looked down, at my chest, because I was feeling a searing pain there.

I saw two sets of two large claw marks on my chest and stomach. They were definitely scars, and they didn't look like they were going anywhere any time soon. Then, I looked to my right to see one of my sisters from the hunt. It was Alexia, the one I saved. My father and aunt walked over to me, worry evident in their eyes.

"How are you feeling, D?" My father asked me softly. I blink a couple times then answered.

"I guess I'm alright. How long have I been out?" I asked with a slight grunt as I tried to sit up, only to be pushed right back down by my father.

"Whoa there, Stallion. That hellhound lightly caught a piece of your lung and heart and that drakon caught you in your small intestines. You have no idea how hard it was to heal you. You've been out for two days. I don't think you need to be moving around just yet." My father explained urgently.

"Well, sorry for all the hassle, didn't mean to put you guys in a difficult situation. By the way, I can still eat, right?" I joked. I wasn't feeling like being all serious like usual at the moment. My father and aunt cracked a smile.

I looked over at Alexia to see her smiling at me. "You ok, sis?" I asked her kindly.

"Yes, thanks to you. I really appreciate you saving my life." She stated with a hint of relief in her voice. It was either because she knew I was ok or because she was still alive.

"Anything for family. So, when can I move,Doc?"

"Sometime within the next few hours. I recommend that you get some rest, you look like hell."

"Coming from you, that means a lot. Thank you father." I said sarcastically. I don't know why I was in such a good mood. Something with getting sliced up by monsters and going into a coma really does that to people.

"Well, I have to go. Hercules got the shit beat out of him by Uncle P for trying to flirt with Lady Amphitrite on one of her unusual visits to Olympus." And with that, he flashed out. Now it was just my sister, my aunt, and me.

"David, what are those other scars on your arms and torso?" My sister asked questioningly.

"Those are from all of my many fights during the month after I started heading north and before you guys found me. I got at least one from most of my fights." Some people think that scars are ugly and are something to think littler of yourself for. Honestly, I think they look badass. On one of my father's visits before the hunt found me, he told me that 12% of my body is scar tissue.

"Damn, that's a lot of fights. I'm glad I don't have all of those. It looks like that hellhound split one of them open!" looking back at my chest, I realized that it did in fact cut one from a dracanae's spear open.

"Well that is unfortunate. The one it split open was from a dracanae's spear. I was in Athens, Georgia, I believe. I got ambush in the woods by a squadron of dracanaes and cyplopes. I also got one on my right shoulder blade in that fight too." I wasn't worried about people knowing about my scars. I didn't think of them as painful, I thought of them as motivation to kill every monster that I came across.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I will get back to my rest," I excused them kindly. They walked out and I closed my eyes. I had no idea how tired I was until I fell asleep, right as my eyes closed.

LINE BREAK

I woke up four hours later. I got out of bed with a quiet grunt, and walked out of the tent. The sun was a little past the middle of the sky so I guessed that it was around two o'clock or so. I walked to the archery range to see the hunters doing target practice. I decided to do some too, so I chose a target and got out my bow.

I started shooting, arrow after arrow, being split. After about 15 arrows, I noticed the hunters all watching me in awe. "Wait until we get to the safe house. I'll show you what really archery is then." I stated with confidence, yet humility, like I have practiced with so many failures, to get to where I am.

Every time that I bragged (if you could call it that), there would be both confidence and humility in my voice. I didn't want people to think that I was cocky and couldn't back up what I say.

The hunters just sneered at me for a second before going back to shooting. They really were prideful. Not a single one of them was willing to admit that a man could be better at something than them.

I decided to talk to Artemis, so I went to her tent, knocked, and opened it upon the answer. "Milady, I am ready to leave whenever you are. We should be able to make it to the safe house within a couple of hours if run." I told. She looked thoughtful for a minute before she nodded slowly and stood up.

I will get the hunters. Scout around the area quickly and make sure that there will not be another ambush." She commanded with a voice of a leader. I nodded and walked out.

After I was done, I ran back to Artemis to find her watching the hunters take down their camp. "Milady, the area is clear. I checked everywhere within a square mile. We shouldn't be seeing monsters for a little while." I told her. She seemed satisfied and turned back to the girls.

After they finished, we started heading north/north east. I ran in the back, staying back about 30 ft., to ensure that no one snuck up on them. After about an hour and a half of running, the safe house came into sight. The girls were about 50 ft. away and were closing fast.

We made it there quickly, but anyone who tried to open the door failed. I walked up to it and twisted the knob. It open with ease, and we stepped in. the girls were in awe, while I just took it in stride.

The main room was pretty much the same as the last one, but there were 23 doors instead of just three. "All of the rooms have their own bathrooms and locks. Don't worry about monsters; this is called a safe house for a reason. They can't get in or smell our scents. You hear some noise out here, its probably just me working out, I don't steep good these days." I told them while walking to a door.

It was obviously my room and it looked the same as last time. I dropped my bag on my bed, took off my hoodie, and went into the main room. I went over to a basket of tennis balls, with my quiver on my back and my bow in hand, and dumped them.

I started shooting them one by one. There were fifteen of them and when I was done, they were all pinned to the wall by my green arrows. **(AU: I know that before I said that they were black and gold, but I am changing them. The bow and swords are the same, just the arrows are different)** I didn't realize the hunters were watching me until I turned around to walk away. They were all looking between me and the tennis balls in awe. Then, their eyes landed on my chiseled body and lingered for a second. Then, Thalia, of all the hunters that could have asked this, asked, "How old are you again?" while still looking at my abs.

I just blushed and answered quietly but clearly. "13," and then walked away. I walked over to the salmon latter and started with it. After going up seven landings as usual, I went back down. After a quick break, I started doing pull-ups. My sister, Sarah, came up to me and said, "I don't think you need to work out anymore, D. You look plenty in shape to me," And then walked away.

At about ten o'clock, everyone was in bed. I decided to try and sleep as well. Of course, that got me nowhere, and after about 2 hours of just tossing and turning, I decided to go work out some more. I did my normal routine that I have while at a safe house. I go through all of my workouts multiple times, until I eventually fall asleep. _This is going to be a long night,_ I thought while doing pull-ups.

LINE BREAK

I was doing pull-ups again when suddenly; I heard one of the doors open. I look over to see Artemis there, coming out of her room and closing the door. "Artemis? What are you doing awake?" I asked curiously. That second one might have been kinda stupid considering that she is a goddess, and the goddess of the moon, no less.

"I heard something out here. What are you doing awake?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice on the second question. "I couldn't sleep. I told you guys before that if you here a noise out here, it's me working out." I explained somewhat quietly, not wanting to wake the hunters.

She looked me up and down, her eyes lingering for a second on my toned stomach and chest. "Sorry, but I don't usually take a males word for the truth when there are girls involved." She explained apologetically. I just frowned at her for a second before that frown turned into a smile.

"You wanna try?" I asked her gesturing to the salmon latter. "You do realize I could just use my godly strength to do it, right?" she asked me smoothly, trying to get out of doing it.

"What, scared your gonna chip a nail?" I asked mockingly. She turned red, with either embarrassment or anger.

"I can do it just fine, thank you very much." She defended, still not moving to do it.

"Oh come on, its easy, watch," I told her while walking up to it, grabbing the bar, pulling up, and going to the next landing. I did this 4 times, before going back down. "Now you try." I told her with encouragement.

She had been watching me slightly miffed at my strength. She walked up to it and tried it herself. She did 3, before releasing and falling back down. She was panting slightly from the effort. "So wait, the great Goddess of the Hunt can run for miles at full speed, but can't do this mortal made workout?" I asked her, mockery seeping from my every word. I jumped up to where she left the bar and brought it back down. I started going up until I got to the seventh landing, then came back down, not even breathing heavy when I hit the ground.

I looked at her, mockery clear in my eyes. She huffed and walked over to the tennis balls. I followed, and dumped the balls out when she was ready. She hit 11 of the fifteen balls. She smirked at me before summoning some more for me.

She dumped them and I shot them. All fifteen of them were pinned to the wall. She gaped at me, before walking over to the ring that I had clear of all stuff. She took out her knives and I followed suit. We fought for 10 minutes, before we simultaneously slashed each other across the forearms.

She once again, gaped at me, while I got us a canteen of nectar from the table closest to us. We both took a swig and our wounds closed immediately, leaving a scar on my arm and a thin red spot on hers. "How did you learn to shoot and fight like that?" she asked with curiosity clear in both her eyes and her words.

"You know how a demigod's power level is affected by how much their godly parent loved their mortal parent?" I asked. After receiving a nod, I continued. "Well, according to my father, he loved my mother way more than any other woman he has ever been with. Thus, I am his most powerful child to date." I explained, then added, "Oh, and running from monsters day in and day out kinda helps with that too."

She once again, gaped at me. "So you're saying that you're as powerful as a minor god, with skills surpassing that of even me?" she asked with slight worry in her voice, for what reason, I know not.

"Well, I got kind of lucky with that cut, but overall, yes, that is correct." I clarified while trying to be modest.

She huffed, before walking back towards her room. "Goodnight, David." She said before heading back into her room and closing the door behind her. I sighed and lay on the floor. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, I thought with a little but of hope. Little did I know that our journey was only just beginning.


	5. Chapter 5 the time of my life

**Hey guys, just thought that I'd get in as many chapters as possible before I start school Monday. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, sorry about the no AU at the end, I just forgot about it. I could use y'alls feedback about some things. I will do a HUNTXOC just for the hell of it, as an experiment sort of. As of this chapter, I will be doing lemons, so if you don't like those, skip over them, I will mark them. Leave your reviews in the comments to let me know. Remember to follow and review and enjoy the chapter.**

**BTW, unless I say a POV change, its always going to be on David**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Green Arrow, which this hints at a little**

We stayed at the safe house for 3 days, and every night, I would help Artemis with something, and she would teach me some endurance drills (Not those kinds, you nasty minded people). I helped her learn to pull back her bowstring without having to use her godly strength with a workout that I do, and I also taught her how to shoot all of the tennis balls without missing any of them.

We had grown quite close, closer than an aunt and nephew. I don't know why, but I feel somewhat attracted to her. I usually just brush those feelings off and move on. I had also grown closer to the hunters. After a while of respecting them and not flirting with them, they accepted me, sort of.

I have helped teach them the same stuff I have Artemis, its just that they aren't as good. They could usually hit about ten or eleven with the occasional sister of mine hitting thirteen or fourteen. The other hunters complain that I favor them and teach them more, but I just tell them that they are more natural at archery.

The hunters actually let me get surprisingly close to them, both physically and mentally. Almost every night, I could hear moaning coming from their rooms. What they were doing, I have an idea, who they were thinking about, I have a less certain idea. I must admit, they are all quite attractive.

Today, the third day, we were going to be heading out. Artemis got a job, a hunt to be exact, that needs to be completed immediately. Artemis decided that I was worthy to come with them on it, so I threw up my hood and we left. We were heading towards West Virginia, there was a large group of monsters there.

We were almost there, with me in the back about thirty feet behind the last hunter. Artemis was leading with Thalia as per usual. Right as they reached the designated monster camp, monsters sprung from everywhere. The hunters were trapped in that clearing and I was the only one who could save them.

I counted the monsters, 100, and took note of what kinds. There were 31 cyplopes, 37 dracanae, 30 hellhounds, and 2 drakons. My sunglasses automatically started to plan up a strategy. I would start with the hellhounds, shooting all of them, then shoot the Cyclopes, then use my swords on the dracanae, then kill the drakons.

And so I did. I was a killing machine, dead set on killing these monsters and freeing the hunters. I killed the hellhounds and Cyclopes in a matter of minutes, moving position after every shot. By the time anybody knew what was happening, I was already demolishing the dracaena with my sword like they were paper and I was the shredder.

After that, I moved onto the drakons. I killed the first one by stabbing it in the eye after jumping onto its head. Then, I saw the other one about to attack a hunter that had her back turned. I ran right in between them, the drakon's claw going down my face, cutting into the skin a short way (**AU. I know that its cliché, but it just looks awesome so I have to)**. It ran from my left eye, to the right side of my chin. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt. In the process, the claw threw my hood off, revealing my face.

I used this as motivation to cause this thing as much pain as possible. I jumped on top of it and started hacking away at the scales. I was sticking my swords under them, slicing them in half, and them stabbing it where the scales used to be. After I was satisfied, I stabbed it in the eye. It disintegrated and I prayed to my father.

He showed up a half second later with a worried expression on his face. He saw my wound and rushed towards me. He put his hands on my head and started chanting. A moment later, all I felt was a little sore. I reached up to my face and felt a scar running down it.

"Son, what happened?" my father asked worriedly.

"We were on our way to hunt down these monsters, me walking about thirty feet behind the hunters. They got ambushed and trapped while I was unseen by the monsters. I started making a plan to take them out it worked. There were about a hundred of them. I killed all of them relatively easily, but I saw the last drakon about to attack a hunter. I jumped in between them and the drakon cut my face. After that, I started basically torturing it, cutting the scales up and off and stabbing it repeatedly until I was satisfied and then I killed it." I explained with a slight headache.

"Well, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good!" My father exclaimed excitedly. He looked over at the hunters to check on them and saw that they were all good. "Ok son, well you take care of them and yourself and stop getting these scars. 20% of your body is scar tissue as of now." My father commanded/reminded me. I smiled and nodded and with that, he flashed away.

"You guys ok?" I asked them worriedly. They all nodded with shocked looks on their faces, but as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. "David, you have got to stop doing that. Why don't you just block the blows instead of taking them?" Artemis asked with confusion.

"Well, anyone could block a blow, but you only take a blow for someone that you care about." I stated after a short pause, wording it carefully.

"Well I think that you have proven that you care about us enough times. I think we would all rather you just block the strikes." Artemis commanded and I just mock saluted.

"So, now that that's done, what next?" I asked, hoping someone would say food.

"We set up camp while three of you go hunt. Phoebe, Thalia, and Alexia, go hunt. You get to choose what. The rest of you, get to work. David, I have a spare te-" she didn't get to finish because I cut her off.

"Don't worry about, my father gave me one." I told her. "I'll set up near your tent so I can protect you if anything bad happens." I finished, eliciting a huff from her.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She stated defiantly, to which I just chuckled. I walked over to the other side of where her tent was being placed, took a small cube out of my bag, and threw it on the ground. Moments later, it expanded into a medium sized, golden tent.

I walked in to see the inside was just as I remembered it. It was about the size of a 3 room log cabin. The main room had a love seat and a rug, both situated in front of a fire place. There was a door that led to my room that had a queen sized bed with white sheets on them. Then, there was a bathroom on the same wall, about fifteen feet from my door.

It was pretty big with a white tile shower that could fit probably three people and a bathtub big enough to fit two. Then, there was the sink, and a full sized mirror in the corner.

My father also enchanted it so that it was soundproof so that if I ever have a special girl over then all of the monsters in the state won't hear. I set my stuff down in my room and went back outside to find a few hunters sitting around a fire ring making a fire.

I decided to help them, so I went over and sent some sun beams down onto the wood, and it caught fire. The hunters looked around because they knew that they didn't start it. They spotted me walking over and smiled shyly. Maybe I was right about what they masturbate to. I smiled my lopsided grin back.

They blushed a little but hid it well. I rolled my eyes. I said that I wouldn't try to gain an intimate relationship with them, but they were making it kinda hard. "Hey girls, what't up?" I asked casually, pretending that I didn't see them blush.

"Oh nothing, just getting the camp fire ready to cook the food." One of them, Kiley, a daughter of Iris, replied. I smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"Well I see that that is going well. Need any help?" I asked kindly. I really did enjoy being with the hunt, it was a lot of fun and I would miss it when we got to camp.

"Um, yea, could you get us some more firewood?" Zoë, a daughter of Hermes, asked shyly. I smiled, nodded, and got up to go get it. She reminded me a lot of my old girlfriend; of course, I'll never tell her that.

After getting plenty of firewood for the night, I returned to the campfire to see everyone sitting around it, eating.

"Oh, how nice of you guys to wait on me." I said with sarcasm dripping from my words. Their heads snapped up and they all blushed furiously. It wasn't very dark yet so I could see them clearly.

"Sorry D, we got hungry and you took too long." Artemis said. I just sighed and grinned.

"I was gone for twenty minutes. Good to know that if I went missing you guys wouldn't come look for me though!" I stated jokingly. They all blushed furiously yet again and looked ashamed. "Alright, what for dinner?" I asked after setting down the firewood.

"Roasted venison." Thalia answered. I clapped my hands together, startling all of them, then rubbed them together.

"My favorite!" I said excitedly. I grabbed a plate and fork and got a piece of meat off of the ribs and started eating.

After we were done, we all started sharing stories about our childhoods. I told them about how when I first hunted with a bow when I was around 7, I shot a 9 point deer right in the heart. They were pretty impressed but I just explained how I was more powerful any other child of Apollo.

Thalia explained how she used to be a tree, then afterwards, how she fought in the second titan and giant wars. Phoebe told us about how she was one of the first children of Ares ever born and about what happened to her that made her join the hunt. Apparently, she had a little brother and an abusive dad, that paid someone to rape her, but she ran away before the guy could.

Kiley told us about how she was the youngest of three, and that her two older brothers used to violate her, and that right before she could be raped, she ran away and found the hunt.

Sarah and Alexia were sisters, fraternal twins actually, and that they were both beaten and violated by their step father and older brother. This really pissed me off, because they were my sisters and I wanted to protect them. It pissed me off so much, that sun beams started radiating off of me.

Luckily, they were able to calm me, telling me that guys were already dead. I was kinda mad that they were already dead, because I wanted to kill them myself. The girls were happy about this, knowing that I would do just about anything to protect them

I told them more about my childhood, about how I grew up playing baseball and football, and how I had girlfriends every now and then, but never anything long term. I told them about how I always preferred to be left alone and not be bothered and how, despite having a great family, never wanting to be around people very much.

I told them about my last girlfriend, Zoë, and how she cheated on me twice, but I just couldn't bring myself to break up with her. Then, I went on to tell them about how my family died and what happened and by the end of it, I was silently crying. My sisters had their arms around me, and the rest were just watching me with understanding. I then told them about what I went through after I left "home".

When we were all done, it was about Eleven Pm. "You guys can go to bed, I'm gonna take watch." I told them with finality in my voice. There were four tents for the girls, five in three of them and four in another because Thalia got her own tent. About five minutes after they went in, I started hearing a lot of quiet moaning.

It really turned me on. The thing that really surprised me though, was the fact that there were two sets of moans in one tent. Artemis' tent. I was really surprised that she and Thalia were masturbating about me.

Kiley Pov. (Lemons here)

When we entered our tents, we all immediately undressed to nothing. I had C cup breasts and a firm ass. I was 14 when I joined the hunt, and I was really well developed. Phoebe, who I shared a tent with along with Sarah, Alexia, and Victoria, a daughter of Aphrodite, had joined the hunt when she was 15. She had firm, D cup breast, with a large, firm ass. I immediately went to work on her. I started by throwing her on her cot and getting on her.

I started sucking her tits, each one as firm as a rock. I flicked them back and forth with my tongue, each time eliciting moans from her. After a minute, I started slowly kissing my way down her flat stomach to her puffy pussy. At first I just kissed it, running my middle finger along her flaps. I stuck my finger into her slit, evoking another moan. I started using my other hand on her ass. I stuck the pointer finger of that hand in my mouth to lubricate it, then, slowly started sticking it into her.

She was moaning like crazy now. The only thoughts running through our heads were of David and his fantastic body and face. I started jamming both of my fingers into her, one in each hole. Then, I added another finger to her pussy. I started slowly pushing them into her until they were fully sheathed in her. Then, I pulled them back out and repeated.

I slowly slid my pointer finger in and out of her asshole. She was moaning like a slut and I loved it. I took my fingers out of her pussy, causing her to whimper, then, started to lick her pussy slowly. Then I put my tongue in her. "OH, YES!" she said, kinda loudly. I was afraid that David would hear us, but I didn't worry about it too much. I put another finger into her asshole and continued pumping them, while my tongue continued to lick her pussy ferociously.

I did this for another two minutes or so, until I heard her moan, "I'M COMING" quite loud yet again. Her body started convulsing and her back arched. Her juices started pouring out and onto my tongue. They were delicious.

We switched positions to where I was on the bottom. I looked over quickly at the other three to find them all licking each others pussy with Victoria in the front, laying on her back, feeling great pleasure, while Sarah licked her to climax and Alexia was licking her pussy and asshole ferociously.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Phoebe started to lick my asshole. I was in heaven within a few seconds. She was licking both my asshole and my pussy while playing with my tits with both hands. I felt AMAZING! If this feels this good, sex must feel even bett-_whoa whoa whoa, hold on there a second_ _Kiley. What do you mean "Sex"? You are NOT having sex with David,_ I thought to myself._ You are a hunter! An eternal Maiden! Artemis would kill you if she knew you had these thoughts!_ I continued thinking to myself.

Though my thoughts weren't really working right, because I was in pure ecstasy! This was the best feeling I had ever had, and I'm sure David's big dick would probably feel even better. She kept on licking my asshole while she had a finger in my pussy. I was moaning and groaning so much, I wouldn't be surprised if David heard us from across the camp!

After about five minutes, I climaxed to the thought of David's big dick in me. My body started twitching uncontrollably and by back arched farther than it should have been able to. "OH DAVID!" I moaned during my climax. I might have said it a little loud though, and fear instantly came over me. I was scared that if he heard that, he would think that I was a slut or something.

Artemis' Pov

Right as Thalia and I walked into my tent, we started making out passionately. I licked her lips, asking for entrance, to which she opened her mouth. I started wrestling with her tongue, fighting for dominance. I somehow used my godly strength in my tongue to beat her tongue and I started exploring her mouth.

We had been making our way over to my cot, taking each others' coats off in the process. I started massaging her breasts while she rubbed my pussy through my spandex pants and thong. We both started moaning uncontrollably soon after we started.

I took her shirt of roughly, more like tore it off. I broke the kiss and started sucking her breasts. She removed my shirt, pants, and thong in less than thirty seconds, which was a surprising thing.

She started rubbing my pussy roughly, effectively causing me great pleasure. I started sliding her spandex pants and thong off as well. I took my time with it, relishing this moment. After I got them off, I started rubbing her the same way she rubbed me, while sucking her tits.

"You wanna do 69?" I asked her gently, out of breath from all of the kissing and sucking. She nodded her head, and we both got on my cot, my head on my pillow, her ass on top of my face, while she had her head positioned directly above my pussy.

We started licking each other, both fingering the other's asshole with fingers we had stuck in the other's pussy. We were both moaning crazily. David could probably hear us from across the camp. I stuck my tongue in her asshole, licking around her tight; clean backdoor, while rubbing her pussy with my hand.

I removed my tongue and inserted it back into her tight, hairless pussy, while sticking two fingers into her asshole. She did the same for me, causing me to moan really loudly. I was close to climaxing, and I could tell my beautiful lieutenant was as well, because her inner walls were tightening around my tongue.

Soon, both of our bodies started twitching and convulsing, our orgasms having come at the same time. My back arched as hers' did, our pussy juices filling each others' mouths. I was still turned on to an extreme extent, but I was too worn out to do anything else to be satisfied.

Thalia collapsed on me as we both breathed heavily, her ass still in my face, which did nothing to help my horniness. I would just have to withhold myself until the morning or something.

Alexia POV

When we entered the tent, we all started going at it immediately, all thinking of my extremely sexy brother. We all undressed and started kissing, sucking, and licking as soon as we entered the tent. Despite him being my brother, I couldn't deny the fact that I was extremely turned on by him.

Victoria started licking my pussy with passion, her tongue working like she had done it all of her life. I was moaning and whimpering in pleasure immediately, all thoughts of being related to my brother gone. I saw Sarah start to lick Victoria's pussy; Vic's moaning vibrating my pussy, increasing my pleasure by a lot.

Since we were all sworn to forgo the company of men, the only way for us to relieve ourselves and be pleasured was by eating each other out. We were all pros at hit since we had been doing it for years. Victoria, being a daughter of the love Goddess, was probably the best at it. She had a tongue that worked like a well oiled machine. She could make you feel probably almost as much pleasure as a dick could.

As she was licking me, I felt her insert her finger into my asshole. I whimpered in pleasure, feeling like I was in Elysium. It was some of the most pleasure I had ever felt, and that's saying something. Victoria was too good at this to not be a lesbian, but she was bi, like the rest of us.

I felt myself close to cumming, my inner walls clamping around Vic's tongue. I started moaning really loudly, feeling immense pleasure come over me. My back arched and my body started twitching. I was in heaven and I never wanted it to end. My juices were being sucked up by Vic constantly, not leaving a single drop on the ground.

David's POV **(LEMONS OVER)**

The entire time that I was listening to all twenty one of the girls moan and groan, I was rubbing my hard, seven inch dick. Then, I heard one of them moan my name really loudly. That really turned me and, and I was pumping it hard. I could hear all of them panting and groaning my name and it was sexy.

I could just picture them each on my dick, sweating and moaning, while saying my name. I decided that if I find a way to get into an intimate relationship with any, or if possible, all of them without actually trying to, I would. I really liked the hunters. They were great friends if you got to know them.

I also thought that they were all extremely attractive, with their large, firm tits, and even larger, firm asses. Their faces though, they were something to be awed about. How petite, yet firm, their jaws were, how cute their beautifully upturned their noses were, how their eyes seem to stare into your soul, how their hair cascaded down their backs, or in Thalia's case, was spiky and short, only going to about her shoulders.

I'm sure that they had beautiful tits, asses, and pussies without the clothes there, even if they do usually wear spandex or something. Well, we can always hope and dream, but I made an oath that I have to keep.

TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY, 7 AM.

I woke up to shuffling. I looked around and saw that it was coming from the tents. I decided that now was a good time to go hunting. I took out my knife and carved a message into one of the logs that we placed around the fire, saying that I went hunting.

LINE BREAK

I came back about an hour later with 19 rabbits and 23 eggs that I stole from bird nests. I decided that I would make rabbit omelets. I was walking over to the fire when I noticed all of the hunters sitting around it with it burning bright.

When I got over there, I was extremely surprised to see them all in nothing but their bras and thongs. My eyes got really wide at all of their firm, B cup or above, breasts, and firm asses, except for the young ones, that were about eight to ten years old. There were four of them, another daughter of Apollo, named Diana, two daughters of Athena, and a daughter of Aphrodite. The older girls were wearing thongs that covered less than half of their asses. The younger girls were wearing panties and short, thin tank tops. The colors ranged from black for Thalia, to silver for Artemis, gold for my sisters, pink for the Aphrodite girls, grey for the Athena girls, including one older one named Anna, I believe, and hot rod red for the Ares girls.

They all looked at me and smiled, then looked at the food and smiled even wider. I looked all of them over, admiring their beauty. They were some the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "Hey D, I see you got us that food. Took ya long enough." Artemis said. I smiled widely at all of them while walking towards the fire.

I had already skinned and gutted the rabbits so I didn't need to worry about that. "Artemis, could you please summon me a frying pan?" I asked with seduction in my voice. Her eyes glazed over for a second before they returned to normal. She smiled back at me and did so. I used the sunbeams and water to clean my knife **(AU: the heat helps kill the germs)**. After that, I started making breakfast.

When we were done, I asked the question I was very interested in. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda tired, I think we should all just rest today." Artemis said with a yawn. I smiled at her.

"I think I have to agree with you on that moonshine." I said tiredly. She glowered at me for a moment, before she smiled slightly.

"Well, I shall be in my tent for now. The rest of you, do as you wish for the rest of the day." Artemis commanded. I couldn't help but find her even more impossibly beautiful when she was commanding the hunters around. I saw all of the hunters look at each other, and then get up, and they headed to the archery range, clad in nothing but bras and thongs.

I went into my tent briefly, to take off my pants and shirt, leaving me in nothing but my Nike Pro Combat compression shorts. I walked to the archery range, and as soon as I got there, all of the hunters were staring at me. I smiled at them and they blushed heavily.

I started shooting targets rapidly, the hunters staring at me, though not because of my skill. I wasn't even slightly embarrassed, I had been seen in naked by plenty of people, though not by choice. I also stared at them, in all of their thong and bra clad beauty. The young girls were surprisingly pretty as well. They seemed to also have hormones, as I could see their little nipples harden under their tank tops.

I started staring at them while I fired my arrows, every single one landing with a satisfying thud. I knew I had hit the bulls eye without even looking. The girls were smiling seductively at me. The Aphrodite girls started kinda tugging on their tops, pretending to be hot or something.

As turned on as I was, I knew that I couldn't make a move without dying. I was really getting annoyed with that oath, making me just suffer silently. I decided to talk to Artemis for a while, having not spoken with her lately.

I walked up to her tent, knocking before I went in. I knew the entire hunt had a serious attraction to me, including Artemis. As beautiful as she was, I didn't want to walk in on her masturbating in fear of being turned into a furry animal with two horns.

(LEMONS)

She answered, telling me to come in, though it sounded kinda strained. I walked in, to find Artemis lying on her bed, completely naked, with her pussy extremely red and her fingers wet, like she had just been doing what I thought she was doing. I just stared at her for a second; taking in the naked maiden goddess in her twelve year old form, her 32B cup tits fitting her perfectly, her young, shaven pussy also going along with it, bar the redness.

"Hello David, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she wasn't completely naked in front of me.

"I, uh, um, I, I just, uh, uhm, uh." I stuttered nervously, hoping this wasn't some sick joke and I would be a jackalope any second now. She smiled at me.

"Please, sit D, we haven't spoken in a while." She said seductively. I gave her a questioning glance to which she just smiled, patting beside herself on the bed after having sat up.

"Um, yea, that's why I'm here, to talk. You know, cause we haven't in- Artemis, why are you naked?" I asked abruptly. She frowned for a second, and then looked herself over.

"Am I not beautiful enough for you, David? Because if I am not, then I can just put on some clo-…" she didn't get to finish because I interrupted her, waving my hands at her quickly.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant, you're extremely beautiful, one of the most beautiful goddesses there are in existence!" I exclaimed quickly, and I wasn't lying, I had met Aphrodite when she seduced me one time, and she wasn't even on Artemis' level!

"Awww, thank you! Now sit, lets talk. We haven't spoken in too long!" she said anxiously, like she was afraid I'd leave if she didn't hurry.

And so, I sat on her bed, inches from her completely naked body. When I got close, she started rubbing her pussy lightly with one hand, while rapping her other arm around my shoulder in a half hug.

"So, how are you liking being with the hunters lately?" she asked curiously. I smiled lovingly, something that didn't go unnoticed as she returned the favor.

"It's great! I love being around you and the girls, I love all of the archery and hunting, and I love being around a bunch of girls who are extremely attracted to me." I said seriously, meaning every word of it and smiling lustfully at the end.

She smiled and put her hand from her pussy and put it on my dick, rubbing it through the thin fabric of the underwear. She started kissing me and I kissed back, her kisses tasting like cinnamon, and I was loving every second of it. She slipped her hand under my shorts and started massaging it softly. I started rubbing her tits, eliciting a moan from her. She stared rubbing me a little harder and slipped my shorts off. She got on her knees and started sucking my dick.

Just as this was happening, the young daughter of Aphrodite, named Celina, walks in, completely naked, and sees us and grins. She walks over and started helping Arty with blowing my dick. This little eight year old girl was sucking my like a pro with an equally good maiden goddess.

I started to enter a feeling of such pleasure; I don't think anyone could have made me angry. I started rubbing Celina's little ass and pussy, as she placed it right next to my face. She started moaning on my dick, the vibrations feeling even better. I leaned forward and stuck my face in her pussy and started eating her out.

She was moaning like crazy, sending constant vibrations through my big, thick cock. Then, Artemis starts to deep throat me, putting her whole mouth over it. Celina came and faced me, eyes full of lust, and started kissing me **(AU: Now, before you start thinking 'pedophile', remember that David is about 13)**. I kissed back and started fingering her small little pussy. It was really tight and hard to get my finger into, but once I did, it was wetter than a river.

Arty wasn't letting up on the blowjob. She was bobbing her head up and down on me, taking in the whole thing most of the time, though she didn't gag once. I turned Celina around and started licking her asshole. I started slapping her ass with one hand while the pointer finger from my other hand in her pussy and trying to stretch it.

She didn't complain once about anything, so I started slapping her ass harder. "Yea, you're my bitch, little girl." I said to her in a seductive tone. She could only nod as she whimpered and moaned from pleasure. She was really tight in every one of her holes; my tongue was having trouble fitting into her asshole like my finger in her pussy.

I removed my finger from her slit and started licking her there. I was going pretty quickly and I could tell that she was close to coming. I was as well, so I warned Arty when did and Celina came at the same time as me.

They both got off of me and kissed; Arty sharing some of my cum. Celina had a satisfied look on her face, and then came the hungry face. She started sucking my dick again as Artemis put her perfect, firm ass in my face. I started licking her pussy as I stuck my finger into her asshole.

She loved every second of this and every lick as well. I started pumping my finger in and out of her perfect, tight, clean asshole, eliciting even more moans. I started licking her rapidly, getting a high amount of her cinnamon flavored juices in my mouth per second. She was so tight, I didn't know how a dick could fit in there.

I decided to switch holes again, so I removed my finger and inserted it into her pussy slit, moving my tongue to her asshole. Even her asshole tasted like cinnamon. She was perfect in every way. I started licking her ferociously, trying to get her to cum so that I could get more of juices.

I kept sticking my tongue in her asshole when I felt my balls tingle, then I remembered that the little girl was giving me a blowjob. I moved from her asshole to her pussy abruptly, licking it as fast as I could. She started to breathe heavily, her back arched and her juices filled my mouth quickly.

She tasted so good; I wanted to have that taste in my mouth all the time. I felt my balls contract and my cum shot out into the little girls mouth without warning. She gagged a little but swallowed all of it. I was surprised by them, but loved them both dearly from that point on.

**Hey guys, this took me a while to write. I know it has a ton of lemons but I was really hormonal while writing this. I want to thank you guys for reading and I want to let you guys know that I started school today (MONDAY) so I wont be posting quite as much. I hope yall enjoyed reading and be sure to follow and review to know when the next one is out!**

**Your loyal author**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


	6. Chapter 6 Hunting With Thalia

**Hey guys, I know it's been a little while and I'm sorry about that. I have been super busy with school and getting everything done. I said before that I'd try to update a couple of times a week and I'm going to stick to that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be sure to review and follow. If you guys have any requests then just PM me or leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Green Arrow**

After our little adventure in Artemis'tent, we continued with our day in underwear, just relaxing and having fun. The other hunters probably knew about our little escapade but I really didn't care that much and they didn't act any differently. I was having a great day so far and I really didn't want it to end.

Dinner came around, and we were deciding who would go hunting. I decided to take charge and decide myself. "Thalia, you and I will go hunting." I declared with authority. There were numerous groans of disappointment from the other hunter. I went into my tent to get on some pants, since I didn't want it to be totally weird if we ran into somebody.

I was waiting on Thalia to get ready since it only took me a second, but when she came out; she was wearing the same thing as before, a black thong and Bra. I gave her a questioning look, but she just pointed at the tiara which I hadn't noticed. I just chuckled a little at her idea of "getting dressed" was.

"Thals, do you not like clothes?" I asked her with heavy amusement in my voice. She gave me a weird look.

"Who does? They're restricting and they only get in your way. What, like you do like clothes?" she pointed out. I was a little surprised that the lieutenant of the hunt didn't like clothes, but then I thought about her mistress liking me and sucking my dick.

"Good point, but my clothes aren't restricting and I didn't want it to seem weird if we actually saw a mortal or we ran into a demigod. But hey, if you want to go like that, I'm perfectly fine with it." Told her with even more amusement in my voice. She just grinned at me with a lustful glint in her eyes.

I grabbed my bow off of my back and motioned for her to lead the way into the forest. She started running into the woods with me following closely behind. I got a great view of her beautiful ass from their. We climbed a tree and started running along the branches. After we reached a good spot, we stopped for a break because she was kinda tired.

She stopped abruptly but it didn't startle me, I just "accidentally" stopped a little late and my hand came to a rest on her ass. I let it linger for a second to gauge her reaction, and it was definitely good for me. She smiled at me, her pearly while teeth shining under the sunlight. I slowly started rubbing her ass, making her shiver a little.

She reached over and started rubbing my bare chest seductively with a hungry look in her eye. I smiled lovingly at her, putting my bow on my back and putting my other hand on her breast. She moaned quietly so as not to alert anyone or anything that might be lurking the area.

I kissed her on the lips, her returning it immediately. It felt great to kiss her beautiful, soft lips. I licked her lips, asking for entrance, to which she opened her mouth. I started exploring her mouth, not even giving her the chance to get into mine. Her lips and saliva taste like sweet, organic honey and every bit as delicious as Artemis'.

We had stopped in the middle of the woods on a grassy area, so it was soft enough to lie on. I gently picked her up and placed her on the ground. She was moaning underneath me, turning me on even more. I took my hand off of her ass and placed it on her pussy. I slipped my hand under her underwear and started rubbing her softly.

I pulled away slowly, a large smile on my face. "We'll finish this later, right now, I'm hungry and people are gonna start worrying if we don't hurry up." I told her softly. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she had a dreamy smile on her face.

I took my hand out of her thong and licked my wet fingers. Her pussy tasted just like her lips. I took my bow back out and we started hunting again, me leading the way this time. We ended up getting a 12 point, full grown buck, which would be more than enough for the hunters and me.

We got back quickly to find everyone waiting impatiently. Of course, I had expected that they'd be a little suspicious about why it took so long, so came up with a plan. "Hey guys, sorry it took so long, we had a little trouble finding animals worth killing." I lied with so much confidence and surety; even my father would want to believe it.

"Oh, its fine D, just hurry up and cook it, we're starving here!" Kylie said impatiently. We had been gone about an hour so it would only make sense that they would be hungry.

After we ate and told more stories about our pasts, everyone was exhausted, though I was plenty awake to spend some time with Thalia. After everyone went into their tents, I went into Thalia's to finish what we started in the woods.

I walked in and lay on her cot next to her, rapping my arm around her in a spooning position. She jumped a little but then recognized me and she visibly relaxed. Her front was toward me, she was completely naked, and I couldn't help but be once again awed by her beauty.

I kissed her softly, letting all of my emotions and love flow into it. She returned it with equal emotion, one of them being lust. I kissed her more passionately, licking her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I devoured her tongue, her honey like taste filling my mouth, tasting almost as good as Artemis'.

I decided that I wouldn't do anything sexual that night because I was really tired. So, instead of doing anything like touching her boobs, I just kissed her for another minute, then said, "Lets just sleep tonight, we can do this tomorrow." I told her tiredly. I felt her nod slightly, so I just snuggled up to her a little more and fell asleep to her sweet pine scent.

The next morning, I woke up to a frowning Artemis standing over Thalia and me, a hint of betrayal in her eyes, thinking that she was betrayed by either me and or Thalia. I couldn't quite figure it out.

**Hey guys, I know that it has been a while since I last updated, but some dumbass in a dump truck knocked over our Comcast cable that went above the road in front of our house last Friday so I haven't had internet in about five days! Anyways I know that this is kinda short, but school is being a bitch and I'm having an assload of homework everyday.**

**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm thinking about starting another story, possibly a Pertemis story, not entirely sure though. Let me know what you guys think on the chapter and the new story idea in the reviews or PM me. Be sure to review and follow/favorite and stay tuned for more of THE HOODED HUNTER!**

**Your loyal author,**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


	7. Chapter 7 Big Trouble

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I apologize for that. I've been really busy with school and sports and everything is pretty crazy for me right now. I have something really big in this chapter so brace yourselves. Also, when David gets to camp I am going to change the pairing to OCXOC, so prepare for that n a couple of chapters. Be sure to review and follow. BTW, I might start doing this in present tense instead of past tense, not really sure.**

I was petrified. Artemis walked in on me spooning with her Lieutenant, naked, and in said hunter's tent. I am totally screwed, is all that went through my head at that point. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. I was prepared for her to start screaming and shooting me, but she just asked me calmly "Care to explain?" I was almost more scared of that reply than the one I was thinking of.

"OK, admittedly I did come in here last night for some fun, but we were both too tired so we just went to sleep instead. She was already naked when I came in here!" I explain in one breath, holding in the next breath I took, waiting to be incinerated.

Instead, she just smirked and said, "Get up, the others will be awake soon and I don't really want them seeing this." I was totally relieved, although, the thought of the hunters' wrath sounded less than relieving.

I got up, got dressed, and shook Thalia awake. She mumbled and shocked me with her lightening, but just said "Get up, Treebutt, I don't wanting you over sleeping." The reaction was instant. I was on my butt, spasming like you wouldn't believe.

"Don't you ever call me that again! That is the worst name you could have possibly come up with!" she said with a good bit of venom in her words.

"I was just saying that I like your ass!" I replied back calmly, though still twitching a little. She scowled but then smiled as she got up and gave me a kiss. Afterwards, I walked out and over to the fire pit.

After I got the fire going, Artemis had some hunters go get food and after breakfast, Artemis said that we would be leaving in half an hour.

We left quickly, wasting no time in moving through the thick forest. We walked at a liezerly (Is that how you spell it?) pace, getting eight miles in under three hours. We were on our way to the next safe house in Maryland.

We were somewhere in Northern Virginia, me walking about forty feet behind them, just in case.

Suddenly, everyone stops, Artemis with a horrified look on her face, before she quickly wipes it away. I move around to get a good vantage point on the edge of the clearing. I was positioned to the right of the hunters, on the right side of the square clearing. What I see mortifies me.

There, in front of about two hundred monsters, are the Titans Perses, the Titan of Destruction, and Hyperion, the Titan of Light and Titan of the East. They had sick smiles on their faces, hungry for a fight.

"Hello, Lady Artemis, how nice to see you." said Hyperion. Artemis growled in reply. My HUD was working at a hundred miles an hour, finding the best way to approach the situation. Just looking at it could make anyone as wise in battle strategy as Athena. "Now, we don't have to fight. If you just come with us, Little Moon Goddess, we will let you hunters go, and we won't bother them... much." Hyperion said with a sick laugh.

"Oh, and I assume I will be keeping my Maiden Goddess title?" Artemis asked with obvious doubt.

"Oh, probably not, but hey, your hunters won't die! Well... most of them won't." Hyperion replied seriously. By this point, I was boiling with rage. These sons of bitches were trying to take Artemis and take her most prized title, just for their own pleasure.

I could tell that I was giving off an extremely intense aura. "What is that? It feels like... like... Helios!" Hyperion exclaimed. Wow, I thought, didn't know I was that powerful.

"How could that be possible, Helios faded long ago!" Perses, who until that point was yet to utter a word, exclaimed, either terrified, or ecstatic, I could not tell.

All of the monsters started looking around, trying to find the immensely powerful being. "My son, where are you?!" Hyperion called out. Wow, he really thought that I was really his son.

Artemis had taken this chance to notch an arrow, and shoot Perses right in the back. He called out in agony, turning to obliterate whatever it was the hurt him. Artemis kept shooting him, first in the balls, then in the chest, then in the arm. He pulled the arrows out and charged her. She put away her bow and summoned her knives.

It was at this time that I started shooting monsters. I fired three arrows at a time, all of them hitting their marks. I killed over fifty monsters in under two minutes. I was firing faster than should be possible, hitting everything that I aimed for. After I killed about one hundred, I jumped into the fight, swords in hand and bow on my back. I was a killing machine. Slice. Stab. Duck. Dodge. Roll. Stab. Over and over again. While I was fighting the monsters with the hunters, Artemis and Thalia were fighting the Titans. After about five minutes, I look over to see Thalia unconscious on the ground and Artemis fighting two titans and losing.

I quickly made my way over, chopping through monsters that were in my way. When I get their, I start battling Hyperion, neither of us giving any ground. We cut each other multiple times, both slightly weakened from all of the fighting.

Eventually, the hunters finished off the monsters, crowding around us to watch the intense battle. After about twenty minutes, it was a one sided battle for me. My immense stamina obviously helping me. I was cutting the Titan to ribbons, leaving him to bathe in his own Ichor. I finished him off with one last blow to the head, and he crumbles to dust.

I look over at Artemis to see her losing badly. She was wounded all over, almost as bad as Hyperion was. I rush over just as she falls to the ground, tackling Perses just as he teleports away. The two of us reappeared in some kind of dungeon. Perses looked up at me with a sick smile, monsters flooding into the room. I knew right then, that my life was about to turn into Hell.

**I know its short, please don't kill me. As I said before, I've been super busy. I got a new laptop while I was in the middle of writing this since my old computer broke. I had to restart after finally getting everything set up on this one. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this and remember to review and follow.**

**Your loyal author,**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


	8. Chapter 8 The Great Return

**Well guys, I am trying to make up for the super long time without posting. I have been getting slight lapses between school and sports so I have a little more time to write. I hope you guys liked the cliffhanger last time. That was a really short chapter but I am sure you guys liked that. Anyways, this is gonna be the during and after of David's little torment session. I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review and follow.**

**Warning: torture scenes briefly shown.**

Time Skip: Artemis POV

Ten months. TEN MONTHS! That stupid son of a bitch has been gone for TEN DAMN MONTHS! That was what was going through my head all day one beautifully crappy day. Don't get me wrong, it was a beautiful day, but without my protector... no day was beautiful.

The hunters and I cried all of the time. We had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. Apollo came by every now and then to mourn with us. He knew what was happening to David, he just wouldn't share. He didn't even tell me! Me, his twin sister, didn't know what he so desperately needed to get off of his shoulders. I begged and begged for him to tell me, but I gained no ground. He would just look at me with pain filled eyes and tell me that he couldn't tell me.

To be honest, I couldn't be mad at him. I knew that everything that he did that involved me, he did for my benefit. He and I had become closer than ever... and the Olympian council noticed. They asked us every now and then what had brought us so close together and we would just tell them, "Family can do a lot to people." They were kind of confused, not knowing what we meant by that.

The hunters were closer together than ever, me included. I was already almost as close to my newest hunters as I had been with my last lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. Of course, I only actually formed that kind of bond with the older hunters, never going past it though. Of course, they realized that I favored Zoe Grayson the smallest amount more than anyone else but Thalia, but that was because I wanted her to be like Zoe Nightshade. This Zoe was a lot like the old one, what with her Raven black hair, cold dark eyes, and tall, athletic frame, they looked a lot alike. This Zoe was actually a daughter of Hecate, one of old Zoe's favorite Goddesses.

I was currently sitting in my tent, thinking about how we were going to get David back, when suddenly, Apollo flashed in with a panicked look on his face. I looked at him quizzically.

"Artemis, we found him... but it's not pretty." I was really worried, what had happened to him?

David POV RIGHT AFTER THE INCIDENT

As soon as Perses got that look on his face, I knew my life was about to become much worse. Next thing I knew, I was strapped to wall, cuts all over me already, but I did not cry out, I held it in. I wasn't gonna let this scumbag win.

They kept cutting, until finally, I cried out. I was in so much pain that I blacked out. I was sure that there was worse to come.

TIME SKIP

It had been ten years. Ten years in the worst hell I had ever dreamed of. The pain never stopped. Even when I wasn't be tortured, the pain from our previous session still lingered. I was always petrified of what the next day would bring. Sometimes, though, the Titanesses decided that they wanted some pleasure, so I would be used as a sex toy.

I soon learned that I was literally IN Tartarus. That was probably the reason that the Titans could get to me. To be honest, I had no idea why I was even being tortured. They never said anything about a plan of an uprising, or tried to get info from me. They just tortured me for fun. My pain was their entertainment.

LINE BREAK

In came Krios, my least favorite Titan. "Well Sun Boy, it seams that today is our 10 year anniversary. I think it's about time that I let you in on a little secret. The reason that we're torturing you, is that we HATE YOU! You have killed every monster that comes you way and that is really pissing us off. Plus, you killed Hyperion, one of my favorite brothers." he growled out. I was less than shocked.

I just wanted to leave, I really didn't care that much why I was being broken anymore. "But... I believe it is time for you to leave. I think the Titaness' husbands are getting jealous so they might kill you. Now, know that this was Lapetus' decision, you know, since he's the oldest. I would personally prefer to just kill you, but he is too nice." I was ecstatic, or at least, as ecstatic as I could be in as much pain as I was in.

And with that, I was teleported to the Olympian throne room. It was truly a sight to behold, although I passed out before I got to look around. I heard my father calling my name and saw him rushing toward me before everything went black.

Apollo POV

It was the Summer Solstice today and Artemis, as per usual, didn't show up. We were all talking and arguing about random shit, except me, when suddenly, there is a bright flash in the middle of the room. I look over at it, and realize that it's my son! I ran up to him, yelling his name as he fell to the floor, going unconscious.

After teleporting him to my Palace where I had him automatically hooked up to an IV and force fed him nectar and ambrosia, I flashed to my sister's camp, telling her that we had found him. We flashed back and she broke down. I knew how much my sister cared for him, even if he was a boy. He had saved so many of her hunters' lives, she couldn't count it on two hands.

So after making sure that he would be alright, we flashed back to the Throne Room, where all of the gods immediately started yelling their questions. Father shot a large lightning bolt into the air. Everyone immediately quieted, not wanting to piss of the King.

"My son, who was that boy?" My father asked calmly.

"He is my son, father. My most powerful son." I said simply. My father looked at me quizzically, asking a silent question.

"About a year ago, his house was invaded by monsters. They killed his family, but I gifted him a bow to help him fight. He killed all fifty monsters that killed his and his girlfriend's family, along with her. David gathered up all of his essentials and left the house. Before he could leave his property, though, I flashed in and gave him two swords, the bow of my first Champion, and a pair of hunting knives, as a way to make up for missed birthdays.

I also gave him a map with the locations of all of my safe houses from South Carolina, to Long Island. He traveled north for about a month, before Artemis found him and I begged her to take him to camp with her hunters. She agreed after a while, and they started their journey. He saved a lot of her hunters' lives, usually taking blows for them.

Then, ten months ago, my sister and her Hunters and my son ran into two Titans, Hyperion and Perses. David killed all of the monsters with the help of the hunters, along with Hyperion. Artemis battled Perses, but lost, so before Perses could take her prisoner, he talked Perses as he flashed away, leaving Artemis and the Hunters by themselves in the woods. This is the first time that we have seen David since then. I am guessing that he was tortured from the shape that he's in." I told them. They were all very miffed.

"There have been no signs of a Titan uprising, why would they be torturing him?" asked a very confused Ares.

"Well he has killed every monster, Titan, or rodent that has been thrown at him, they're probably pretty pissed at him for that." I replied with nonchalance, knowing that there was not a Titan uprising anywhere in the near future.

"Well, let us reward this great hero! He has saved my daughter and her hunters, he should be given almost anything that he wants!" Bellowed Zeus. **(AU: I am going to be portraying Zeus as a good king that is not as paranoid as he used to be) **I was happy about how my father was reacting. If this had been before the Second Titan War, he would have had him blasted to oblivion for being so powerful.

"No thanks necessary, Grandfather, I would do anything for family." Came one of my favorite voices in the world, my favorite son.

David's POV

I woke up in a bed, in a room made of gold. I immediately realized that it was my father's palace. I saw some nectar and ambrosia on the table next to me. I ate the godly food and drank the goldy drink. I was feeling much better, well enough that I could walk. I decided to leave and explore Olympus. I got up and put on my new, green clothes like I had before, that my father left me. I walked out of my father's palace, seeing the pictures of him, his children, and his lovers. As far as I could tell, it was every child and lover that he had ever had.

I turned to my left and saw the elevator to the mortal world, so I decided to go right. People gave me odd looks, and the goddesses and nymphs were giving me flirtatious looks and winking at me. I just smiled and winked back, as I was not in a relationship at that time.

Eventually, I reached what could only be the Throne Room of the gods. There were giant gold doors, decorated with different battles from Greek history. I pushed the doors open gently, so as not to disturb anyone. When I heard Zeus saying that I needed to be rewarded, I decided to speak up. "No thanks necessary, Grandfather, I would do anything for family." to say all of the gods were shocked, would be an understatement. I immediately went and bowed to Lord Zeus, before moving and kneeling in front of my father.

"Why, young hero, you deserve a reward! You saved my daughter from, what seems to have been, a horrible torment! What would you like? You can have anything short of godhood!" My grandfather bellowed. Wow, I thought, he is really being generous.

"Grandfather, there is really not much of anything that I want that I do not want to earn for myself. I really have no wish at this time, though I might in the future. Just think of it as you owing me one." I said with a smile.

"I like this kid." said Ares. It was rather surprising, to be honest. I bowed to him, saying, "Thank you Lord Ares, it is an honor to have the respect of the God of War." I said, some what trying to flatter him, knowing that he was easily flatter-able. He smiled at me, obvious like in his eyes.

The next thing I know, I'm tackled to the floor in a hug by my father. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" my father bellowed. I flinched a little, which did not go unnoticed by him. He gave me a worried look, wanting to know what happened to me.

"Tartarus." I answered simply, earning gasps from everyone present.

"What happened?" my father asked worriedly.

"They tortured me. Well, the male Titans did. I was the female Titans' sex slave on a regular bases. Ten years of the most agonizing pain anyone could ever dream of. I would not wish that upon my worst enemies. And the thing was, they didn't want anything from me. They were just torturing me for entertainment. It was Lapetus' order for them to let me go." I said somewhat quietly, though he sounded loudly throughout the throne room. Everyone gasped again.

My father gave me a bone crushing hug, taking the air out of my lungs. He was crying into my shoulder, whispering apologies over and over into my ear. I was kind of surprised about that, wandering why he was apologizing. I looked over his shoulder to see everyone else' surprised faces.

"YOU WERE DOWN THERE FOR TEN YEARS?!" Zeus asked in surprise. I nodded weakly, not wanting to talk about it much anymore.

"Alright, enough of your denying our gift! We are giving you something right now and we will do you a favor in the future!" Zeus boomed. I was kind of afraid to refuse again, so I decided to come up with a good gift.

"Alright, lift the ancient laws about not spending time with your children and not fighting battles with them." I stated confidently. Everyone gasped yet again. Zeus had a thoughtful look on his face, before he nodded.

"Fine, we shall lift the laws, though that favor is not going to be able to be a large one." he replied. I smiled widely, glad that demigods would not have to live without their parents. "Alright, meeting dismissed." Zeus said lazily, and with that, everyone flashed out except my father, Artemis, and Zeus, surprisingly enough.

My father spoke with me first. "David, I am so happy that you are alright. You have no idea how worried I was about you!" my dad said quickly. I just gave him a hug. He told me that he loved me and I said the same, then he flashed out. Next came Zeus.

"David, you have no idea how much it means to me that you took that punishment for my daughter. Don't tell Athena, but Artemis is my favorite. And I would like to reward you with something else, from me personally. David, how would you like to be my Champion?" To say I was a little stunned would be a rather large understatement.

"Grandfather, it would be an honor to be your champion." I told him with a smile on my face. He smiled back and shot a burst of yellow bluish light into me. Immediately, I felt more powerful, like I could kick the shit out of Heracles. Then, he surprised me again by giving me a quick, awkward hug. Then, he flashed out.

I was standing there with my mouth hanging open, just trying to comprehend what had just happened. I looked at Artemis, who was smiling and blushing gold a little from being called her father's favorite. I finally regained my wits and gave Artemis a hug, which she returned with a ton of force.

"How much you wanna bet that my body is now at least seventy percent scar tissue?" I asked her quietly. She shivered a little from the heat of my breath on her ear before answering.

"I think you might be right." I really did enjoy spending time with her. She was a lot of fun and always new how to make someone feel better if she wanted to. We flashed back to the hunters' camp, surprising all of the hunters present.

They all got teary eyed when they saw me, then rushed in to hug me. I hugged them all back with force. I missed all of the hunters while I was... away. They didn't have much of a family for me there, so I was alone most of the time. Well, there were almost always Titans in there, whether to torture me or for sex. Now that I think about it, I wander how many demi-titans will be born in hell because of them and their lust?

I let those thoughts escape my mind, deciding that I was right where I wanted to be. And with that, I went back to greeting the hunters, and eventually went on to tell them what happened to me. To say that they were pissed, would be like saying that I Giant son of Gaea was the size of a mortal toddler.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I really hope you guys enjoyed and please remember to review and follow. I will try to post more often than I have, but that might be difficult. So tell me what you guys thought and I will get back to you.**

**Your loyal Author,**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Day

**Well guys, here we are again. Another week of torture at school and another chapter of everyone's favorite story (just kidding... maybe). I really hope everyone is enjoying this story and please be sure to let me know. It really helps when I know that people actually care about my story. **

**I might or might not be having David get to camp this chapter... or it might be next one. I am actually really excited about when I have him get to camp. I have been floating ideas around in my head, coming up with all of these different scenarios and opportunities. I will NOT be doing a great prophecy, or probably not any prophecy at all, unless enough people want one. Anyways guys, remember to review, follow, and favorite.**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the sun high in the sky, the pigeons flocking around the parks, the ravens (sadly) staying in trees, hidden from the blazing sun that my amazing father drives. I wander if he just made the sun that hot that day to irritate people? Well, enough of that, let's get to where we were at the moment. The day before, we had arrived at a safe house of my father in Manhattan the day before. It was our final stop before we got to camp.

Since it was to be one of our last days together, the hunt and I, we decided to explore the city. We started by going and buying new clothes that looked less suspicious than a guy in all green and twenty two girls in all silver. We went into multiple different stores, me by myself so that I could get guy clothes, and since I did NOT want to go into any place like Victoria Secret. We had decided that we would invite my father, Hermes, Poseidon (Since he is a very laid back god), Hades, and, my personal favorite, Zeus.

We didn't want it to look suspicious with there being one guy in a group of twenty girls. We made reservations at a really nice restaurant called Eleven Madison Park, recommended to me by a tailor at the store I went to to get a suit fitted. At about seven o'clock, I was to meet the hunters and gods there.

My father hung out with me most of that day, so we got to catch up on a lot of stuff. He already knew about most of my childhood, since he saw everything I did in the day time when I was outside. He told me how proud of me he was with how I did in baseball, and how hard I worked in every day life. I was really glad that I got to spend more time with my father, as almost any kid would be.

I am gonna be blunt right here, my father is probably the BEST wing-man you could ever ask for. Since I was so tall and muscular, we got into a lot of different places that we probably weren't supposed to. (The Mist might have helped a little too.) And, my father, being the greatest wing-man ever, helped me get a few hot chicks that were way too old for me, to make out with me.

I know, I know, I sound like I was a real player. Well... I was. I had vowed that until I got into a serious, committed relationship, I was gonna have as much fun as I could, and partying and making out with random hot girls, was pretty high on my 'fun' list. So that was exactly what I did, I had fun at every point that I could. Of course, I knew when I was supposed to be serious, which I was most of the time, but the chance to spend a whole day, just hanging out with my father, I knew that it was not a time for seriousness.

So, at the end of the day, just after the sun went down in the Big Apple, my father, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, were all outside of one of the best restaurants in the city, waiting on the hunters. After about ten minutes of waiting, we saw two limos pull up. As soon as they stopped, hunters started pouring out of them.

Artemis was wearing a beautiful silver, sparkly, one strap dress that went down to just above her knees. Thalia was wearing a nice, plain black, strapless dress that went down to about mid thigh. Sarah was wearing a gold, sparkly dress, one strap over her left shoulder that went down to mid thigh as well. Alexia as also wearing a golden dress, but hers had silver striped going diagonally down, one strap over her left shoulder, and going to mid thigh.

We entered the restaurant together, me going up to the receptionist to tell them of our reservation. "Hi, David and Artemis Hunt, party by twenty seven." I told the lady. She nodded and looked down at her book.

"Yes, right this way, sir." the lady responded, leading us to our tables. There was almost no one there since we had such a large party.

We all started talking and discussing different things, from Zeus asking me how I was and how my powers over his domain were feeling. To say everyone that heard of me being his champion were a little surprised. I was the first ever champion of Zeus. Hell, even Hera had a champion before him!Artemis seemed a little disappointed for some reason, probably jealous that I didn't want to be her champion, which I did.

After we all finished eating and payed the bill, we all exited together. The gods flashed away, leaving the hunters, Artemis, and me. The hunters all piled into the limos, Artemis not going in. we started walking towards our safe house, walking at a slow, leisurely **(AU: thank you to the guest that reminded me how to spell that)** pace so that we could talk.

We started talking about how she and the hunters were going to miss me, how much I was going to miss them, then we came to the conversation that I had been waiting for... the one about me becoming her champion.

"You know, you would make a great champion of the moon and wild." she pointed out. She was very (un)subtly asking me to be her champion, obviously.

"Yea, I think you're right about that, Arty. I don't know anyone better." I said jokingly. She chuckled and said seriously, "So is that a yes?" I, of course, nodded. There was no way I was gonna turn that down.

"You know Artemis, my time with the hunt has been the best time of my life. I have had more adventure in one year than I'd had my entire life! Which, I am more or less okay with, 'cause that just made it all the more fun to be with you." I said. I had really had the best time of my life.

"Well, I am glad that we could be of service. You have both saved, and caused us much trouble, but I don't think I would have it any other way." she replied seriously, and with that, we arrived back at the safe house.

Soon after we got back, I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. I had a dreamless sleep, as I usually do. I am sure that my father paid Morpheus to give me dreamless sleeps. When I woke up, I found a few of the younger hunters surrounding me on the bed. They were all hugging some part of me. Two hugging my arms, two hugging my legs.

I was rather amused, but also a slight bit irritated because I couldn't get up. Even as one of the most graceful people in the world, I could not get up from this death grip that I was in. so, I decided to try to go back to sleep... of course, that was when Thalia came in, jumping on my bed and screaming my name.

The younger hunters were all telling her to shut up rather harshly. The little hunters got off of me and I was able to get up. After telling Thalia to shut up, I walked out of my room in just a pair of gym shorts to see some of the hunters making breakfast.

"Hey D, how'd ya sleep?" asked Phoebe. I smiled and replied,

"Pretty good, yesterday was a rather long day." I told them. They all smiled and went back to cooking.

After we ate and talked some more, we left the safe house, heading towards Camp Half-Blood. The journey was short, but it seemed like it just wasn't long enough of a trip to make with the hunters. It seemed like we could've made that the day we arrived at the safe house easily.

When we reached the top of the hill, I gave all of the hunters hugs and said goodbye. "You know D, I never did make you my champion." came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a questioning look on Artemis' face. I smiled at her and gestured for her to do it.

She raised her hand and shot a silver stream of light into me. I could feel myself getting stronger and even more agile. After she finished, I smiled and gave her another hug. I turned away from the hunters, walking up the hill quickly. After I reached the top, I turned around one last time and waved at them. They waved back and watched as I walked over the hill and into the magical barrier of the camp.


	10. Chapter 10 The First Day

**Hey guys, I'm liking the feedback that I'm getting, though I would like more of it. I really appreciate you guys reading this story and just FYI, it is not very close to being done. I hope y'all are enjoying the story and please be sure to let me know. Remember to follow/favorite and review.**

As I was walking towards the Big House, I noticed most of the campers staring at me. I suppose a guy in a green hoodie and green pants, wearing a green hood that somehow covered their entire face, it would seem kinda weird, wouldn't it? I reached the Big House steps pretty quickly, not worrying too much about the weird looks I was getting.

When I walked up the steps, I saw 'Mr. D', as he likes to be called, and Chiron, immortal trainer of heroes. "Hello, you must be Chiron, my name is David Hunt, Son of Apollo." I told him confidently. I knew of the respect that this half horse, half man deserves. If Artemis respects a male as much as she respects him, said male is respectable.

"Well, you seem to know enough about the gods to know who I am, but how do you know who your father is?" he asked uncertainly. I wander why he was so hesitant to ask that, I thought to myself.

"Have you realized that the gods have spent more time with their kids and that two of the ancient laws have been removed?" I asked him with pride in my voice. I was actually quite proud of my wish from the gods. Having to ignore your kids and just let them die at too young of ages? That's just not fair.

"Well, yes my boy, but how does that relate to my question?" he asked patiently. I smiled kindly at him as I replied.

"I am the reason that they lifted the laws and that they are spending so much time with their kids. I did a great favor for the gods and they gave me a wish. I used my wish for that. I had nothing that I wanted or needed that I didn't want to get or earn myself, so I used it for the good of everyone." I told him humbly. He had a surprised look on his face, then he gained a happy and prideful look.

"You remind me of a camper, a Son of Poseidon, actually. Are you sure that you are not a Son of .Poseidon?" he asked me curiously.

"Yes, Chiron, i am positive. As a matter of fact, this is the bow of his first champion, the bow that he gave me." I told him, pulling my bow off of his back. He gasped and took a hold of it when I held it out to him.

"The bow of Paris of Troy, the very bow used to kill Achilles!" he exclaimed, shocked beyond belief that I had that bow. **(AU: ignore the fact that that bow was actually golden in the stories. At least, I'm pretty sure it is.)** I winced a little when he said that. I didn't like the way the Paris killed Achilles much, it was cowardly and Troy fell anyways, so there was no point in killing him.

"Yes, although that is not a story that I much like. Anyways, I am the most powerful Son of Apollo to date. He has told me that he loved my mother more than any other mortal he had ever been with." I told him, although he could clearly tell that it wasn't necessarily the way that I wanted it.

"Well, my boy, how did you get here unharmed, and not out of breath?" he asked, once again, very curiously.

I gave a sigh and sat down at the table. "This is a very long story, so you might want to stretch first." I told, to which he responded with a shrug and out of his wheelchair came his horse half, and with that, I began my long and painful story. I told him almost everything, not including what I did with the hunt other than hunting and traveling.

By the end of the story, Chiron's mouth was hung so far open, I probably could have looked in there and seen his intestines. "Now, I assume that I will be introduced to everyone at dinner, so how about a tour of camp?" I asked, to which he just nodded mutely, before clearing his throat and shaking himself out of his shock.

"Right, right this way, my boy." he said, gesturing towards the sword fighting arena. I followed him quickly, my head held high and my posture straight and firm. I, again, received odd looks, people obviously confused about me. I assumed that people normally didn't talk to Chiron for so long.

He showed me the sword arena, archery range, stables, cabins, and woods. I really liked the archery range, but it didn't have much to it, it was simple and not challenging at all. I realized, as we walked past it, that my brothers and sisters were there teaching an archery lesson. As we walked past, I took out my bow, notched three arrows, and fired them at a target without even looking at it. After I shot, I looked and smirked, all three hit the center.

My siblings gave me awe filled looks, wandering how a new camper could have done something like that. I'm sure that some of them were kind of taken aback by my look too, with how muscular I was, anyone would be intimidated and no one would expect me to be an archer. I just winked at them, and continued on walking.

"Well, my boy, I knew you were good at archery, but how did you do that? Not even the eldest sons of Apollo can do that. Hades, not even the eldest hunters can do that!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Well, you haven't seen them shoot lately. I taught them how to do that." I told him proudly.

We made it to the cabins soon after that. By the time that we finished the tour, it was about fifteen minutes until dinner time, and we started walking towards the pavilion. I made my to the Apollo table to wait for everyone else to show up. Within five minutes, most of the campers had arrived, my siblings giving me weird looks, until one of them decided to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Will, you a son of Apollo, huh?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yea, David Hunt, champion of Zeus and Artemis." I told him quietly, I didn't want to give away the secret just yet. He gave me a shocked look. His eyes just about bulged out of his head. I put my finger to my mouth in the 'shh' sign. He nodded numbly, and as he did, there were three bright flashes of light, and when they faded, my father, Zeus, and Artemis were all standing there.

All of the campers immediately got down on one knee **(AU: each on their own knee, not on someone else' knee). **The gods told the campers to rise, and they complied.

"David Hunt, please come forward." Grandfather requested. I complied, striding forward confidently. All of the campers gasped when Zeus and Artemis smiled at me, not understanding why they would smile at a lowly demigod.

I bowed to my father and Artemis, then knelt in front of my grandfather. "Rise, my boy, let us introduce you." Grandfather stated. I rose as he asked, and he smiled again.

"Everyone, I introduce to you, David Hunt, Son of Apollo, Champion of Artemis and myself, and one of the greatest archers in the history of the world." Grandfather stated. I blushed a little at that last part, but hid it well. Everyone gasped, seeing as neither Zeus nor Artemis had ever had a champion before.

"He is also the reason for the removal of two of the Ancient Laws, or more specifically, the Laws that we are not allowed to raise our children or help them in battle." he stated proudly, obviously cocky about the fact that his champion did that before anyone else could. There were a multitude of gasps and some questions being yelled out.

My father held up his hand, and the pavilion quieted down. Then, one camper, obviously a son of Poseidon, if the black hair and sea green eyes were anything to go off of, asked a question that everyone was obviously thinking.

"How'd you get them to lift that law?"

"I did a favor for the gods and they gave me a wish. There was nothing I wanted or needed that I didn't want to earn myself, so I used it for everyone." I said, slightly proud of myself, using a great wish for others instead of just myself.

Then, one camper yelled, "What did you do?" I was hesitant to reply, but I looked at Zeus and he nodded, so I decided to tell them.

"I took the place of Lady Artemis in receiving ten years of torment that Lord Tartarus himself would be jealous of." everyone gasped simultaneously, almost as if it was practiced. I actually almost chuckled at the thought of them practicing their synchronization in gasping.

"Now that my champion has been introduced, you may continue with your meal." Grandfather concluded, flashing out in a great flash of lightning that shook the camp. Artemis teleported away in a flash of silver, and my father stayed, opting to eat with his children.

Dinner went by rather quickly after that, my dad spending time with his children and me trying to avoid questions. When everyone left, I spoke a little more with my father. When he was about to leave, I took out a bag and told me, "There is a laptop in here, it's made of Olympian Silver, undetectable by monsters and was made by Hephaestus himself." he handed me the bag, gave me a hug, and flashed out.

I continued to sit at my father's table while looking through the laptop and listening to music. I felt like being alone, that day having been rather long, and the realization that I didn't really have a family finally setting in. I was truly alone for the second time in my life. I lost my first family to death, and I lost my second family to 'rules and regulations', to put it simply. Boys are not allowed in the hunt and I am a boy. Would never have been able to stay with them.

At around nine o'clock, Chiron came trotting into the pavilion, seeing me and gaining a confused look. "My boy, why aren't you asleep or with you siblings?" he asked concerned.

"My father just gave me a new laptop and I have had enough questions to last the rest of the week. I really don't feel like answering anymore." I told him tiredly.

"Alright, My boy, but you best get to bed, the Harpies will be out soon and you just got here, I don't want you eaten on your first day." he told me kindly. I smiled at him, grabbed my stuff, and walked out towards my cabin. _Well, an alright first day, if I do say so myself,_ I thought to myself as I entered my cabin.


	11. Chapter 11 The Second Day And a Plan

**Hey guys, I have been having a terrible problem with my writing operating system. I use Apache OpenOffice and I couldn't save anything and I couldn't open the previous document that was this chapter. I am sorry for the lateness and I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Remember to review and favorite.**

I woke up with a start, having had a nightmare about my family's death. I looked at the closest clock and it said 5:43 AM. I got up, threw on my black running hoodie, put in my PowerBeats, and walked out of the cabin. I just walked around aimlessly, not paying too much attention to where I was going. After about half an hour of just exploring, I went back to my cabin and grabbed my new laptop.

I went to the dining pavilion and started going through what was on it, what I needed, and what I wanted. I was still listening to music, Linkin Park blaring in my head, so I didn't notice when a couple of Ares kids walked up, looking furious at me. As soon as I spotted them, I gave them a blank look, took out my earbuds, and asked simply, "Yes?"

"Are you an idiot! Why the Hades would you have electronics here! They attract monsters you dumbass!" one of them yelled at me. I just stared blankly at him for a moment before answering in an icy cold tone.

"I am sorry, but did you just call my father a dumbass? He gave me that laptop, and it's made of Olympian Silver, so it doesn't attract monsters. Now, I could kick your ass myself, or I can call my father down here and he can... ah... dispose of your insolent existence." I stated with obvious venom in my tone. They both paled and walked away. I turned off my laptop and put it back in my cabin.

I saw one of the clocks and it said 7:31 AM. I decided to go eat breakfast, so I walked out of the cabin. I saw most of the other campers waking up too, so I looked around to see if any of them seemed nice. I was looking towards the Hermes cabin and saw the most beautiful thing in my life. She was somewhat tall, about 5'5", had brown hair, perfect brown eyes, and the most gorgeous face you had ever seen. She made Aphrodite look like Hephaestus, no offense to him of course.

I was about to go talk to her, but some son of Ares came up and grabbed her hand, smiling widely. She smiled back and I felt like a part of my heart was just thrown to the wolves. Shook it off and continued to the dining hall while listening to music. I took out one ear bud while I got my food and sacrificed some to Artemis, Hermes, Zeus, and Father.

I ate quickly, not wanting to stay around for trouble. I, of course, had no intention of doing the same activities as my cabin mates. I had my own agenda that I planned to stick to. I walked to the Archery Range, taking my bow off of my back and notching an arrow. I shot it nearly straight up, knowing exactly where it would land.

The arrow came back down, and landed almost dead center of the target in front of me. I grinned and started finding the hardest shots that I could, attempting and succeeding in all of them. I noticed that my cabin mates and some other cabins had shown up somewhere along the way and they were looking at me in awe. I blushed a little and started walking away.

My cabin leader, Will, decided that he wanted to get to know me a bit better. He called out to me as I walked away, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned slowly to face him, not putting a lot of interest into whatever it was that he had to say.

"Where the Hades did you learn to shoot like that?!" he asked flabbergast. I just grinned at him and started walking away again, calling over my shoulder, "Traveling with the hunt has its advantages." I told him simply.

I walked away and went to the sword fighting arena. I took out my twin pins and clicked them. They elongated into my extravagant Olympian Steal swords, gold markings covering them with battle scenes. _Fantasma Koraki _and _Siopilos Koraki_ in ready position, I started slicing through dummies like they were no more than butter for my hot knives.

The ground was littered with straw and wood, not a single dummy escaping my wrath. I realized after a while, that I had gained a crowed, from what I could tell, it was dead silent, but I couldn't actually tell if it was or not, because my ear buds were currently blaring "Groundhog Day", by Eminem. I blushed a little at all of the stares of awe that I was receiving. I turned my _Fantasma Koraki _and _Siopilos Koraki_ back into pin forms and walked out of the Arena.

I walked toward the beach that was at the edge of the camp. I arrived there quickly and looked for a good place to sit. I headed towards a large pile of boulders that I saw, wanting to relax on them. When I arrived there, I saw a site that tore yet another piece of my heart out and threw it to the Ravens, my favorites birds. There she was, making out with her boyfriend, right on top of the rocks.

They hadn't heard me yet, so I just walked away silently. I headed to the other side of the beach, right in the corner of the camp, trying to get as far away from the daughter of Hermes as possible. I took off my hoodie and shoes and lied down in the sand. I was lying there for a while, dosing off ever so slightly. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me, so I turned around, and saw almost all of the girls in the camp that were around my age spying on me. I could tell that some of them had ducked down, but I didn't really pay them much attention.

I sighed, put my hoodie back on, and walked back to camp. I passed by the Poseidon cabin, so I decided to have a little man to man chat with a certain son of the sea god. With a knock on the cabin door, I called out, "Hey Percy, it's David, the new guy, can we talk?" I heard some shuffling and then I heard him walking towards the door.

When he opened it, he was only wearing a pair of Nike gym shorts, no shirt, he looked like he just woke up. "Hey man, can we talk? Like, 'Guy' talk?" I asked him quickly, looking around to see if anyone could hear me.

"Yea man, come in. what do ya need to talk about, Oh Mighty Champion of Olympus?" he asked sarcastically, to which I chuckled a little.

After I stepped into the cabin and he closed the door, I responded while looking around the cabin. "Uh, I don't really know how to put this, but I'm having a bit of a relationship problem, and I've heard every Aphrodite girl that is older than fifteen, talking about how perfect you and your girlfriend are, what's her name... ah! Annabeth. So I was wandering if you could give me some advice." I explained, kinda embarrassed about having to ask the older guy about this.

"Ok, that's nice, but what's wrong with your relationship? And how the Hades did you already get a girlfriend after spending one day here!" he asked exasperated.

"Actually, that's more or less the problem. This morning when I was walking to breakfast, I saw the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on... but she has a boyfriend." a look of realization crossed his face, and then he got a 'split emotions' look.

"And what, pray tell, do you feel towards this girl?" he asked me warily. I gave him a confused look before I answered.

"I think I'm already falling in love with her. I know that I like her a lot already, and she's one of the few girls that I have ever actually 'liked' liked. I mean, I have, of course, had crushes, but I didn't really 'like' those girls." I told him, really embarrassed, having not really spoken to anybody about it.

He gained a look of understanding and then smiled at me. "What is the girl's name? I might know one of her siblings or something." he asked giddily. I smiled at him, then answered.

"Laura, Daughter of Hermes. She's dating some son of Ares, Adam, I think his name is. He's a pretty big guy for a fourteen year old, though I think I am bigger." I told him excitedly.

"Oh, I know her. I brought her to camp! And that son of Ares is a pretty popular guy, dude. You sure you wanna go for her? It took Adam about six months to get her to even like him. I'm not sure how you are going to fare with her, even if you do have every girl your age wrapped around your finger." he told me uncertainly. I was slightly downcast at the revelation, but I wasn't gonna give up.

"I don't care how long it takes, I will do whatever I can to be with her." I told him confidently. He smiled at me and replied.

"Alright, let's get to work! I know enough about her to know what she likes and doesn't, you just have to put in the work." he told me excitedly. I grinned at him, ready for anything.

Maybe, just maybe, this will work out in my favor. After all, Aphrodite does owe me for seducing me like that! I just have to bide my time and make the right moves, and I can finally be happy, I thought to myself.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, and sorry for the distance between the updates! I had to fix this damn writing program and find time between school. I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Your loyal author,**

**-TheSonOfApollo**


End file.
